


Randi(k)

by sacchan



Series: AoKaga történetek [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/pseuds/sacchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Játék közvetlen folytatása.</p><p>Út a leszaromszexualitás felé. Hiába a nagy elhatározás, Daikinak meg kell dolgoznia érte, hogy Taiga be adja a derekát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randi(k)

Csend borult a kis lakásra. A bejárati ajtó előtt hét pár cipő sorakozott szép rendben, a legkisebb és a két legnagyobb között óriási volt a különbség, ahogy a fogason és a folyosón álló polcos szekrényre lehányt kabátok között is. Két kisgyerek, négy felnőtt és egy, magát már gyereknek nem tartó lány aludt a néma házban. 

Illetve, az egyik felnőtt legnagyobb sajnálatára, a vele a szobát megosztó másik férfi egyáltalán nem aludt. 

\- Fogd már be a pofád! – szűrte a fogai között Taiga, és próbálta még mélyebbre fúrni a fejét a párna alatt a szivacsba. 

\- Nem fogom! Fáj a hátam! Meg az egész lábam! Főleg a talpam! És a karjaim! Mindenem fáj! – _nyüsszögte_ a nagydarab, fiatal férfi. – És most már a fejem is, mert nem tudok így aludni! 

\- Talán, ha elhallgatnál végre, sikerülne – kidugta a fejét végre a párna alól, és lenézett a földön, az íróasztal és az ágy közé leterített, vékony futonon ficergő másikra. 

\- Nem tudok elhallgatni, mert fáj mindenem, hát nem érted?! 

Csak a sötétségbe boruló szobának volt köszönhető, de sokkal dühösebbnek tűnt az arca, mint azt az ember a nyöszörgő nyűglődése miatt várta volna. 

\- Vesztettél. Te alszol a földön – dörmögte vissza Taiga, minden szánalom nélkül. – Nekem is fáj amúgy is mindenem, semmivel se veszel rá, hogy helyet cseréljünk. Vesztettél – ismételte meg ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Ahogy mindig, most is jankennel döntötték el, hogy ki aludjon az ágyon és ki a földön, mikor Aominéék házában töltöttek egy estét. Nem is szokott ezzel gond lenni, egy éjszakát akármelyikük kibírt a földön. Most azonban másként volt.

Aznap ünnepelték meg, hogy Hanát felvették felső középiskolába. Nem akarták kihagyni, pedig előző héten minden nap, még szombat reggel is olyan kimerítő edzésekben volt részük, hogy legszívesebben csak átaludták volna a hétvégét. A saját, kényelmes ágyukban. Az sem volt meglepő most már, hogy Daiki képes volt ilyen nevetséges módon nyűglődni, mióta az A csapattal edzett, állandóvá váltak ezek a kitörések. 

És általában addig nem maradtak abba, míg el nem aludt végre. Taiga meg akarta fojtani őt. 

\- Nem mondtam, hogy cseréljünk helyet – ült fel, de még ezt is egy fájdalmas nyögés kísérte. Megtámaszkodott a felhúzott térdén, és hirtelen nagyon közel volt az idősebbhez. 

\- Akármit is akarsz, a válaszom, nem – el akarta fordítani a fejét, mielőtt elpirul, ami szintén túl megszokottá vált mostanság. Daiki közelsége állandóan zavarba hozta, mert nem tudta, nem felidézni azt a hajnalt és a csókot, amit váltottak. Akkor miért nem tette?

\- Ne legyél már ilyen szívtelen, hercegnő! – Aomine ciccegett egyet, és lebiggyedtek az ajkai. – Elférünk ketten is azon az ágyon. 

Kagaminak először csak összeszaladtak a szemöldökei ezt hallva, de aztán felemelkedett az alkarjára, ahogy még az álla is leesett.

\- _No fucking way._

\- Már akartam említeni korábban is, de vágod, hogy én az angol karattyolásodból csak annyit értek, hogy fucking, és azt pontosan tudom, mit jelent, ugye? – mondta Daiki, és lusta lassúsággal elterült egy perverz vigyor a képén. – Csak az ágyra akartam felmászni, nem rád. 

\- Ó, menj a francba! – Taiga megragadta a párnát, és belehajította Aomine képébe. 

Pontosan jelezte, a srác mennyire fáradt, hogy még csak meg sem próbálta elkapni, vagy elhajolni, hagyta, hogy a puhaság telibe találja, majd lezuhanjon az ölébe. 

Kagami visszahanyatlott az ágyra, és direkt a fal felé fordítva a fejét feküdt el. 

\- ÉN alszom az ágyon, és ennyi. 

\- Ne legyél már köcsög, az annyira nem Taiga niichanos. 

\- Taiga niichan szabadságon van. 

\- Fákkuyuu akkor! 

Taiga horkantott egyet a másik kiejtését és a durcás hangnemet hallva. Néhány perccel később azonban már semmin se tudott volna nevetni. 

Végre csend lett, de most szembe kellett néznie egy újabb problémával. Elkövetett egy csúnya taktikai hibát. Próbálta olyan óvatosan visszafordítani a fejét, ahogy csak tudta, hogy a fiatalabb ne vegye észre, megmozdult, de amint lenézett az ágy pereméről, már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy elbukott. Daiki kék szemei élénken csillogtak a sötétben. 

_Fuck._

\- Add vissza a párnámat! 

\- Muhahahaha. NEM. 

Ha Aominének nem fájt volna valóban mindene, valószínűleg ennél a megjátszott ördögi nevetésnél sokkal őszintébben is elkezdett volna vihogni, ahogy Kagami elfintorodott. Már akkor tudta, hogy nyert, mikor a másik odahajította hozzá a párnáját. A hercegnő nem tudott ugyanis párna nélkül aludni. Daiki győzelemittas fejjel gyömöszölte most azt is a feje alá. 

Taiga kezei ökölbe szorultak mérgében, aztán egy lemondó morgás kíséretében felnyomta magát térdelésbe. Nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy vissza is szédüljön az ágyba, most már tényleg semmi energiája nem maradt. 

\- Alszok én a földön, csak add vissza a párnámat. 

Aomine képéről lelohadt a vigyor. 

\- Nem. 

\- Hah? Most meg mi a franc bajod van? Ezt akartad, nem?! 

A kék hajú egy rövid ideig csak némán fixírozta őt. Akármilyen könnyű volt is viccelni vele, hogy akarja Kagami seggét, egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, meddig feszítheti a határait. Lehetett az idősebb az egyik legjobb ember, akit ismert, félelmetes volt a gondolat, hogy neki is van egy pontja, ahol elveszti a fejét, és hátat fordít neki. Daiki akármit megtett volna azért, hogy addig ne érjenek el. Néha úgy érezte, a kosárlabda után rögtön következik ez a hülye a listán, amin az a néhány dolog sorakozott, melyek nélkül nem tudott volna tovább élni. Utált még csak gondolni is rá, hogy esetleg így van. Mi lesz, ha ki kell őt húznia róla? 

\- Nem fogok csinálni semmit – mondta végül tartózkodó hangon. – Elférünk azon az ágyon ketten is, Kagami. 

Még akkor vették, mikor hirtelen megugrott a növésben 14 évesen, és mivel az anyja nem tudhatta, milyen óriás lesz belőle végül, a boltban fellelhető legnagyobb matracot választották, ami még nem volt több személyes. Ezért is nem volt szinte semmi másnak hely a szobában – sose bánta persze, alváson kívül nem sok mást csinált itt.

Taiga megforgatta a szemeit. 

\- Tudom, hogy nem fogsz. 

Meglepődött, de ezért szere... ezért akarta állandóan megcsókolni, nem igaz?

\- Mikor eléred azt a pontot, hogy képes vagy _nyüsszögni_ , mindig tudom, hogy hulla vagy. 

\- Ne becsüld alá a szexre vágyásomat, hercegnő. 

Az idősebb kegyesen elengedte a nem túl okos visszaszólását, Daiki hálás volt érte, nem akarta ő maga ellen hajtani a vizet, csak ilyenkor sose volt képes befogni a száját. 

\- Kizárt, hogy ketten elférjünk úgy, hogy reggel ne még több izomfájdalommal ébredjek, és már most is legszívesebben feldobnám a papucsot. Úgyhogy alszom a...

\- Fordulj be a falhoz! – mondta Daiki, és odahajította az egyik párnát az ágyra. 

\- Hah? 

\- Na, mozduljál már! – morogta, mikor a másik még mindig csak bámult rá, pedig ő már fel is állt. – Ha nem férünk el, alszom a földön. – Most már neki sem maradt kedve sem tovább húzni a dolgot. 

Taiga visszavetődött az ágyra, és oda is kucorodott a falhoz – gyorsan le is hunyta a szemét, mert így pont ott volt előtte a poszter, amit már Hana ragasztott fel; mióta Aomine a kollégiumban lakott, a lányé volt a szoba. Várta, hogy a másik hozzáérjen, mikor benyomódott a matrac, de nem történt semmi. Daiki kifelé fordulva, egészen a szélhez közel feküdt el, és legszívesebben felnyögött volna a puhaságtól. 

\- Nyugodtan jöhetsz kijjebb, ha akarsz, van még hely. 

\- Te is jöhetsz beljebb. 

\- Nekem jó így. 

\- Akkor nekem is. 

\- Ahogy érzed – ásította a fiatalabb, és mocorogva kicsit, próbálta jól elhelyezni a párnát a feje alatt.

Aztán egy pillanatra megfeszült, majd vett egy mély levegőt. _Franc_. Ez nem az ő párnája volt. _Francba_. Ennek a párnának Kagami illata volt. _Ó, a francba_. Teljesen belefúrta az arcát, aztán ahogy felcsapott a forróság az ágyékában, gyorsan még jobban összehúzta magát. 

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Taiga kásásan karcos hangon a ficcergést hallva. 

\- Semmi. – _Hagyd abba, ne beszélj ezen a hangon csak tíz centire tőlem!_

Ez volt a leghülyébb ötlet, ami valaha eszébe jutott, átkozta magát némán. Kagami ott volt mellette. Ott volt mögötte, és nem érinthette meg. Az élet egy rohadtul unfair szemétláda volt. 

\- Ha nem férsz el...

\- Ez volt valószínűleg a történelem leglámább első randija. 

\- Hah? 

Muszáj volt elterelnie a témát, és Daiki azt mondta ki, ami először eszébe jutott. 

\- Mondom, a miénk a történelem leglámább első randija. 

\- A húgod felvételijének megünneplése, nem számít randinak – válaszolta végül Taiga. Még akkor sem, ha valóban ez volt az első alkalom, hogy együtt mentek valahova, mióta kiderült, hogy mi is a helyzet. – És amúgy sem kérdeztél meg, hogy akarok-e veled randizni. 

\- Akarsz velem randizni? – Viccnek szánta. Viccnek is hangzott, ebben biztos volt. De Daikinak most már nem csak az ágyéka, hanem a mellkasa is lüktetett. 

\- Nem fogok nemet mondani, ha meghívsz kajálni – ásította, mintha ez egy semmiség lett volna. Jelenleg úgy is érezte. Túl, túl, túúúúl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon rajta. 

Aomine horkantott egyet. 

\- Oké. Akkor ha megjött a fizum, elviszlek kajálni. 

\- Hamburgert akarok. Sokat – ismét ásított. Aztán megkordult a hasa. – Bakker... Éhezem. 

El is szállt az idegessége, ahogy nevetni kezdett a vörös hajún. 

\- Dehogy éhezel, aludjál! 

\- Már nagyon rég aludnék, ha hagytál volna. 

\- Most már hagylak. 

\- Köszi – mondta az teljesen őszintén hálásan. 

Daiki tényleg nem szólt többet, de neki azért sokkal tovább tartott elaludni, mert a lüktetés a testében nehezen csillapult. 

Randi. Randizni fognak. 

Szorította az ágy szélét, és a szemeit is össze, hogy ne ugorjon ki a bőréből. _EZ AZ_.

~*~

A fizetést végül már két héten belül megkapta, de majd egy hónap is eltelt, mire sikerült közösen találniuk egy szabad napot. Május vége volt már, és ezzel lezárult az ősszel kezdődött kosárlabda idény is, a Toyota Alvark ez évben is csak nehézkesen maradt bent az első ötben. És persze Daiki nem játszott egy meccsükön sem. Nem érintette túl jól, akármennyire is tisztában volt vele, hogy ennek így kellett lennie.

Volt, amikor napokra elnémította őt a féltékenység, mert nem bírta elviselni, hogy a B csapatban Taigának biztos helye volt a kezdők között, így szinte minden héten volt meccse is. Az idősebb eleinte még próbálkozott, de nagyon hamar megunta, hogy olyan, mintha a falhoz beszélne, és inkább csak kivárta, hogy Aomine lenyugodjon. 

Egy ilyen néma időszakban voltak, mikor a kék hajú gyakorlatilag ráförmedt, hogy menjenek el arra a megbeszélt randira. Május vége volt, az a kómás éjszaka pedig már olyan távolinak tűnt, hogy Kagami álla először csak leesett, majd mikor tudatosodott benne, hogy az az emlék nem csak álom volt, kerekperec elutasította a fiatalabbat. 

\- Megy veled a halál valahova is. 

Taiga épp egy szál törülközőben volt, mert akkor jött ki a fürdőből, a szekrénye előtt állva szólt csak hátra az ágyán, a falnak dőlve ülő srácnak. 

Daiki eddig csak parázsló mérge egy pillanat alatt kapott lángra ezt hallva. 

\- Taiga niichan megint szabadságon van? Neki nem szabadna ígéreteket megtörni – morogta vissza. 

\- Egy, nem hiszem, hogy ígértem valamit is – nem merte teljesen letagadni, mert valóban nem emlékezett pontosan, mit beszéltek –, kettő – megfordult, és a már felvett boxerje felett valamivel vágta csípőre a kezét, majd a másikban tartott törülközővel mutatott Aominére –, az idegbeteg fejedet még itt sem vagyok hajlandó tovább elviselni. 

\- Akkor ráfáztál, mert nem megy sehova. 

\- Nem izgat, én megyek. 

Daiki összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte, ahogy Kagami letette a törülközőjét a szekrény tetejére, majd belebújt egy pólóba. 

\- Yoshi áthívott pókerezni, majd csak reggel jövök.

 _Nem kérdeztem._

Mivel nem kapott semmi megjegyzést, Taiga megvonta a vállát, és minden további nélkül elindult az ajtó felé. Csak azért nem távozott minden szó nélkül, mert _ő_ nem volt köcsög rohadék.

\- Egy apró tanács. Guglizd ki, hogy is kell valakit elhívni randira, mert úgy néz ki, fogalmad sincs róla. 

A kék hajú álla megfeszült egy pillanatra. 

\- Apró tanácsom az lenne nekem is. Vegyél fel egy gatyát, mert abban a boxerben valaki még megkívánja a seggedet. 

Taiga horkantott egyet, és vissza sem nézett. 

\- Erősen kétlem, hogy ezt a segget rajtad kívül, akárki is birtokolni szeretné, és te jelenleg távolabb vagy attól a lehetőségtől, mint valaha, baromarc, nem kell félnem semmitől. Bye! 

A vörös hajú gyorsan kilépett a szobából, majd amint becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, idegesen öklözött bele a levegőbe. 

\- Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you... 

A folyosó végéig ismételgette ezt, de a lépcsőn már úgy rohant le, hogy csak az arca égett, a dühét sikerült ki is oltania. Azért se fogja az a szemét elrontani az estéjét. _Fulladj meg a hülyeségedben!!!_

Becsukódott az ajtó, Daiki pedig ott maradt egyedül. Először grimaszolva felemelte ugyan a homlokához a kezét, de aztán inkább eldőlt, és a párnájába fúrta a lángoló arcát. Miért nem volt képes uralkodni magán? Miért Kagamin kellett kitöltenie a mérget, amit a csapattársai ellen érzett? 

A válasz egyszerű volt, Taigán kívül senki más nem volt hajlandó szóba állni vele. Nem, ez nem volt teljesen igaz. A csapatkapitánya, Oosawa Keishin úgy beszélt vele, ahogy mindenki mással is, de a férfivel esze ágában sem lett volna nemhogy felemelni a hangját, még visszabeszélni se. 

Ez a majd két hónap fárasztó volt fizikailag és mentálisan is. Az utóbbi esetben pedig jócskán közrejátszott az is, hogy mennyire akarta volna már azt a randit. Féltékeny volt, de nem csak azért, mert Kagaminak voltak meccsei, ó, annál sokkal rosszabbul érintette, hogy mint aznap este is, a srácnak egyre több olyan programja volt, amihez neki nem volt semmi köze. Nem voltak egy csapatban többé, nem egyszerre edzettek, és az idősebb a szabadidejét is – szerinte – szinte állandóan másokkal töltötte. A józan esze nem tudta túl kiabálni a dühös féltékenységet, pedig akkor talán belátta volna, az utóbbi könnyedén megváltoztatható lenne, ha nem köcsögösködik vele. 

Mit is képzelt, hogy csak úgy odavetette neki azt a meghívást?! De hát... annyira vele akart már lenni. És mivel ráugrani, ahogy előjött egy szál törülközőben a fürdőből nem lett volna éppen úriemberhez méltó, odavakkantotta neki a randi kérdést. 

\- Barom – morogta, és beleöklözött a matracba a feje mellett. 

_Hogy kell elhívni valakit rendesen randira?_

Néhány saját maga számára fullasztóan kényes másodperc után, lepislogott az ágy mellett heverő laptopra. Kagamiét szokta kölcsön venni, mert az ő ezer éves telefonján nem lehetett semmit se csinálni, most is nyomkodta, míg a srác fürdött, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, azért volt ott, közel. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, ahogy lehajolt, és elindította a böngészőt. 

_Randit kérés módja_ , gépelte be nagyon lassan a keresőbe. 

Aztán, ahogy olyan tíz másodperc alatt gyorsan végigfutott a szeme a találatokon, azonnal le is csapta a laptop képernyőjét. _Nem, nem, nem, nem_. Google sensei ebben nem fog segíteni. Belehalt volna a szégyenbe, míg végre elér egy olyan oldalt, ami nem heteróknak szólt, és nem volt benne semmi olyan nyálzás, amit ő a világ összes pénzéért sem tett volna meg. Neki kellett kitalálnia, hogy is csinálja. _Aomine Daikisan kellett csinálnia_. Máshogy nem lett volna rá képes. 

Úgy nyomta el végül az álom, ruhában, kényelmetlenül a párnája alá nyomott karokkal, és a megoldáshoz egy méterrel se közelebb. Viszont a vágy, hogy randizhasson Kagamival sem csökkent egy kicsit sem. 

Éppen ezért másnap délután egykor, mikor Taiga végre felébredt, Daiki elszántan állt meg előtte, ahogy az kócosan, és nyúzott arccal lemászott a felső ágyról. 

\- Menjünk le játszani. 

\- Hah? – Taiga ki se látott a szemein, olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, mintha egy órát se aludt volna, pedig azért ötöt sikerült. 

\- Játszani akarok – ismételte meg Daiki, mindent beleadva nyelve vissza az értelmetlen dühöt, amiért ismételnie kellett magát. – Veled. 

\- Most azonnal? – ásította az idősebb, és a hasát vakargatva emelte a szájához az ásványvizes üveget az asztalról. 

\- Mert programod van? – Annyira nem volt képes uralkodni a féltékenységén. 

\- A felébredés elég magas helyen áll a mai programjaim listáján. 

\- Ó. – Daiki zavartan tette a kezét a tarkójára. – Annyi még belefér. 

Kagami horkantott egyet, aztán elindult a fürdő felé. 

\- Fél óra és rendbe szedem magam. 

\- Jó. 

Huszonöt perccel később már kint voltak a pályán. Meleg, napsütéses délután volt, tökéletes rá, hogy a szabadlevegőn játszanak, mindketten úgy érezték, ezer éve nem szabadultak már ki a tornateremből, pedig imádtak kint játszani. 

Mint régen. A saját szabályaik szerint, megállás nélkül, órákon át. Daiki elfelejtett minden hülyeséget, ami növelte a rosszkedvét a hónapban, úgy merült el Kagamival a játékban, hogy megszűnt minden más létezni körülöttük. _Jól_ érezte magát, _nagyon_ jól.

Talán még ott a pályán felhozta volna a randi kérdést, ha nincsenek körülöttük mások. Talán hagyta volna, hogy a jókedv eluralja annyira az agyát, hogy azt mondja neki, ha ő nyer az egy-az-egy-ellen végén, akkor nincs kibújó a randi alól, de akármilyen könnyednek is tűnt minden hirtelen, nem így akarta csinálni. Ezért aztán egészen addig várt, míg ott nem voltak a fürdőben. Nem a lakrészükbe mentek ezúttal, mindketten rendes, kádban fürdésre vágytak a kimerítő délután után. 

\- Azta, olyan se volt még, hogy ne legyen itt valaki más előttünk – vigyorogta Taiga, ahogy beléptek a párás, óriási fürdőbe. 

\- Sokan elhúztak a szállásról, amint vége lett az idénynek – rántotta meg a vállát Daiki. 

Ők maradtak, mert a fiatalabbnak nem igazán volt már helye a lakásukban, Kagaminak pedig egyáltalán nem lett volna hova mennie. Amint beköltöztek ide, lemondták az albérletét. Jó volt nekik így, ráadásul most júliusig sokkal kevesebb emberrel kellett osztozniuk mindenen, az pedig nem lehetett egy rossz dolog. 

\- Az újoncok meg már biztos az ágyukból se tudnak kikelni, úgy fáj mindenük – röhögte Taiga, és leült, hogy megmosakodjon. 

Daiki is felnevetett, majd az ellentétes oldalon, háttal az idősebbnek helyezkedett el. Azzal nem volt baja, hogy megállja a bámulását – illetve, hogy úgy csinálja, a másik nem veszi észre –, de jobb volt távol maradni tőle, míg mindketten meztelenek voltak. Az úriemberségének határai nagyon végesek voltak. 

A medencében is a két legtávolabbi szélen ültek le, de Kagaminak nem tűnt fel semmi. Úgy az első két hétben, miután csókolóztak még kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de amint abbahagyta a gondolkodást – ami nála nagyon könnyen ment –, a nemtörődöm hozzáállása könnyedén tért vissza. Az hogy a kék hajú távolabb volt tőle, számára csak annyit jelentett, hogy több helye van terpeszkedni, ami nagyon is jó volt. Mert imádott terpeszkedni. 

\- Ah, ez de jól esett – az álláig merülve a meleg vízben, csukott szemmel feküdt. – Biztos azért, mert hozzá vagyunk szokva, de senkivel se esik olyan jól kosarazni, mint veled. 

Daiki csak morgott egyet, neki még a szája sem látszott ki a vízből. Legszívesebben a feje búbjáig elmerült volna, mert hogy már hosszú percek óta csak azon agyalt, hogy hozza fel a randit. 

_Nagyon szívesen hozzá szoktatnálak máshoz is, amit csinálhatsz velem_ , gondolta, és a forró víz számlájára könyvelte el azt, hogy égett az arca. 

_Nem merem, a francba is, nem merem._

Mennyire lett volna láma halál, ha most csak elmerül és megfojtja saját magát? 

_Oké, elég volt._

Hirtelen ült fel, a már kicsit elpilledt idősebb összerezzent a hangos vízcsobogástól, ahogy az túlcsordult a medence szélénél. Daiki megrázta a fejét, azért is, hogy a víztől megszabaduljon, és azért is, hogy kirázzon minden felesleges félelmet. Akarta ezt, akkor pedig meg fogja csinálni. 

\- Kagami. 

\- Hm? – Továbbra is csak terpeszkedve feküdt, és nem nézett rá. 

\- Randizni aka... szeretnék veled. 

\- Ennyi eddig is világos volt – felelte Taiga félvállról, de azért igazából azonnal zavarba jött. 

\- És eljönnél velem? 

Az idősebb felült, nekitámasztotta a hátát a falnak, majd még a karjait is összefonta a mellkasa előtt. 

\- Előbb írd egy kicsit jobban körül, mit jelent a randizás számodra. 

\- Hm? – vágott értetlen fejet Aomine. 

\- Nálam a randi és a szex nem ugyanazt jelenti. 

Daiki szája széle majdnem felfelé kunkorodott, de visszafogta magát. 

\- Nálam sem. – _Legalábbis nem az első randin_

\- A másodikon se.

A kék hajúnak már semmi kedve sem volt vigyorogni.

\- A harmadikon se.

Sőt, most már azzal kellett küzdenie, hogy ne grimaszoljon durcásan.

\- Meg úgy egyáltalán.

Be kellett harapnia az ajkait. 

\- Szóval, ha azt is mondom, vigyél el randizni, az _nem jelent semmit_. Semmi olyat. 

\- Milyet? – kérdezte kicsit dühösen kihívó hangon.

\- Hogy nem csak, mint haverok megyek el veled valahova. 

_Az úgy nem randi, hercegnő._

Daiki méregette őt egy ideig, Taiga pedig határozottan állta a pillantását, igaz, a fiatalabb látta, hogy idegesen dobolt a felkarján az ujjaival. Nem fogja tudni rábeszélni semmire. Nem most. Nem még. Nem érte volna meg erőszakoskodni. Aomine minden vágyakozása ellenére, a helyzet egyértelmű volt. 

\- Rendben. 

\- Rendben? – lepődött meg Kagami. Érezte ő is, hogy ez így nem fair, azt hitte, a fiatalabb tiltakozni fog. 

\- Egy hercegnővel nem is lehetne máshogy bánni, tartsd is csak magad az erényeidhez. 

Taiga nem tudta hova tenni a másik hangjából hiányzó cinizmust, de aztán csak megforgatta a szemeit, és megvonta a vállát. 

\- Akkor a válaszom igen. – Jó néhány perccel korábban hangzott el a kérdés, ezért inkább hozzátette: – Elmennék veled...

\- Randira – fejezte be helyette Daiki. – Akármit is fogunk csinálni, randinak fogjuk hívni. 

Nem akart tovább ellenkezni.

\- Jó. De az, hogy mit fogunk csinálni, egyértelmű, nem? Kajálásról volt szó! 

Daiki röviden felnevetett.

\- Az első randin mindenképpen zabálhatsz. 

_Első?_ Taiga ismét megijedt kicsit.

\- Mégis hány helyre akarsz elvinni ebben a hónapban? 

\- Nem mondtam, hogy csak erről a hónapról van szó? – kérdezett vissza Aomine. 

\- De júliusban visszajön mindenki...

\- És? 

Nem tudta, mit mondjon, így csak zavartan elfordította a fejét, de úgy meg pont belenézett a nagy tükörbe, ami a fürdő teljes hosszában futott végig a falon, így a medence jobb oldalán is, ezért inkább a vízre szegezte a pillantását. Ő csak... nem akarta, hogy bárki _úgy_ lássa őket. Nem mintha, szavakba tudta volna foglalni, mi is az _úgy_.

\- Nem szándékoztam nagydobra verni semmit – mondta Daiki, mivel az idősebb nem felelt. _Nem is lenne kinek pletykálnom róla mellesleg_. – Ha meg nem voltam tiszta, nem csak _egy_ randira hívtalak el. Randizni. Sokszor. Ahányszor csak lehet. – Elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. – De azért egy hónapon belül kettőnél nem többször, annyi lóvém nincs. 

Nem is kapott egyelőre túl sok fizetést, mivel meccseken nem játszott, és még azt sem mind tartotta meg, amit csak lehetett, adta haza a családnak.

\- És meddig akarod ezt csinálni? – kérdezte végül kényelmetlenül az idősebb. 

_Ameddig rá nem jössz, hogy te is akarod azt a szexet._

Megrántotta inkább a vállát, annyira még ő sem volt hülye, hogy azt kimondja. 

\- Muszáj időkorlátot húzni?

Kagami nem nyitotta ki a száját, de a válasz egyértelműen ott ült az arcán. És Daiki még mindig tudta, hogy bele kell egyeznie mindenbe. 

\- Akkor, amíg elkezdődik az idény biztosan, utána meg ahogy érzed. – Megvárta, míg az idősebb végre ránézett. – Randiznál velem a nyáron?

Semmi hercegnő, semmi Taiga niichan, semmi cinizmus. Kagami az előtt bólintott, hogy úgy igazán elgondolkodott volna a válaszon – ami egészen félelmetes volt. 

Aomine nagyot sóhajtott, aztán elterült az az óriási vigyor a képén. 

\- Kösz. 

Taiga visszasüllyedt a vízbe, és felnézett a plafonra, mert továbbra is zavarban volt.

\- Csak jókat akarok kajálni, nem kell megköszönni semmit – morogta. – És sokat – pislogott most mégis rá a másikra.

\- Nem kell felvilágosítanod, mennyit tudsz zabálni. 

\- Akkor jó. 

\- Üm, jó, minden jó. 

Daiki követte a másik példáját, és ő is ismét teljesen elmerült a vízben, de ha Kagami ránézett volna, még a víz alatt is látta volna, hogy továbbra is vigyorgott.

~*~

Csupán három nap telt végül el az első randiig, ami pontosan mutatta, Daiki mennyire akarta is ezt az egészet. Ráadásul időt sem hagyott Kagaminak, hogy esetleg meggondolja magát, ami nem volt egy utolsó szempont.

Azonban így a program kiötlése sem árulkodott túl nagy kreativitásról. 

\- Mozi? – nézett Taiga a másikra, ahogy megálltak a jobb napokat is látott, múlt századinak tűnő mozi előtt. – És egy ilyen helyen? 

\- Csak itt adják a filmet, amit meg akartam nézni. 

Az idősebb elborzadt. 

\- Komolyan művész filmet fogunk nézni?! 

\- Úgy is mondhatjuk – válaszolta Aomine, és egy bújkáló vigyorral a képén zsebre vágta a kezeit, majd elindult az ajtó felé. 

Taiga grimaszolva követte. Szerette ő a filmeket, vagy inkább, _imádta_ , de nem akármilyet. Akció, bugyuta viccek, néha egy kis sírás. Neki annál több nem kellett. És eddig azt hitte, Aominének sem.

\- Mit kértek? – kérdezte a kiszolgálólány a pultnál flegmán. 

\- A legnagyobb popcornt és kólát annak a bálnának – intett Daiki a mögötte toporgó Kagami felé –, nekem meg egy közepes Sprite-ot. Megfelel? – nézett hátra a válla felett. 

Az idősebb csak biccentett, mert a mozi dekorációja túlságosan lekötötte a figyelmét. Sztriptízbárban sem hitte, hogy ennyi majdnem meztelen lány képét láthatta volna a falra festve. 

\- Mi a rák ez a hely, Aomine? – kérdezte, mikor az a kezébe nyomta a popcornt és a kólát. 

\- Mozi. 

\- De...

Daiki nem figyelt rá, ő maga is szemügyre vette a képeket, azonban ő tudta, hogy a lényeg bent várja, így csak ment előre. 

A vörös hajú egyre rosszabb érzésekkel követte a másikat a sorok között. Leülhettek volna akárhova, rajtuk kívül csak öt másik _férfi_ volt a teremben, de egyik sem nézett ki túl bizalom gerjesztően, így örült, amiért Aomine egy olyan részhez vezette őket, ami mindtől kellően távol volt. 

\- Sose voltam még olyan moziban, ahol féltem volna leülni a székre –grimaszolta Taiga. 

\- Hah? – nézett rá Daiki, aki azonban már a sajátjában terpeszkedett.

\- Eskü nem csodálkoznék, ha valami nemi betegséget szednék össze a film végére. 

A kék hajú hangosan felröhögött, aztán megpaskolta a széket maga mellett.

\- Na, tedd le a hátsód, annyira nem is szörnyű. 

Kényelmetlennek valóban nem volt kényelmetlen. A popcorn pedig még meglepőbben finom volt, tekintve, hogy Kagami azt szerette, ha nagyon sós. Ami nem volt elmondható Daikiról, a srác, amint bekapott két szemet – Taiga egy egész marokkal kóstolta meg – fintorogva ivott az üdítőjéből, majd ránézni sem volt hajlandó a rágcsára. 

\- Szóval – csámcsogta az idősebb. – Pornófilmet fogunk nézni az első randinkon? 

Daiki fülig érő vigyorral nézett fel rá – közben már annyira lecsúszott a székben, hogy szinte feküdt.

\- Nem is vagy te olyan buta, mint látszol – mondta. – Egész gyorsan rájöttél. 

Kagami válaszként megdobta őt egy marok popcornnal, volt némi jó is abban, hogy egy ilyen leélt helyre jöttek, biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem fogják kidobni őket, akármit is csinálnak. 

A kék hajú csak rötyögött, míg lesöpörte magáról a koszt, még mindig ott csengett a fülében az "első randink", amitől még boldogabbnak érezte magát, mint eddig volt, pedig már az sem volt éppen kevés. Kagami úgy tekint erre a napra, mint randira, Daikinak annyi éppen elég volt. 

\- De nem pornó lesz – kicsit felemelkedett, hogy közelebb kerüljön Kagami füléhez, mert lehalkította a hangját. Elkezdődött a vetítés. – Erotikus film. 

\- Van bármi különbség?! – kérdezte, és oldalra fordította a fejét, de így Daiki sötét pillantása és _arca_ túl közel volt, nem bírt pár másodpercnél tovább ránézni. 

\- Majd meglátjuk – fordult vissza a vászon felé a fiatalabb is. Ő _természetesen_ csak egy egészen kicsit jött zavarba. 

Eltelt legalább negyed óra, azonban valós aktusra nem került sor. A szereplőkön nem sok ruha volt, és minden megszólalásuk kötődött a szexhez, de nem történt semmi. Taiga belátta, hogy ez valóban nem pornófilm, ha az lett volna, már az első orgazmuson is túl lennének. 

Aomine valószínűleg éppen annyira unatkozott, mint Kagami, ráadásul ő még csak nem is tömte a fejét. Azért persze sikerült lefoglalnia magát azzal, hogy lopott pillantásokat vetett a srácra, azt is pont látta, mikor annak felcsillantak a szemei, és elnyílva maradt a szája, mert a kezébe vett popcorn megállt út közben. 

Daiki visszanézett a vászonra, aztán csak elégedetten vigyorgott tovább, miközben Kagamiból először feltört egy rövid sóhajtás, aztán pedig beharapva a száját, viruló képpel nézett le rá. 

\- Te baromarc. 

\- Szolgálatodra, hercegnő – biccentette a másik somolyogva. 

Azelőtt, hogy együtt kezdtek volna élni Aominével, Taigát sosem érdekelte különösebben ez az egész kultusz a meztelen nők körül, azonban mellette elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy része legyen benne. Sőt, hogy legyenek kedvencei. Két lányért volt oda az igazság szerint csak, de értük _nagyon_. És akkor most az egyikük ott volt előtte a vásznon, gyönyörűen és majdnem meztelenül. _Baromarc_ , gondolta ismét, de nem tudott nem vigyorogni. Aomine Daiki és a romantika valószínűleg ki is merült ebben. De... de... ez így teljesen rendben volt. 

A maradék egy óra már nem volt olyan unalmas. 

\- Hogy lehet valaki _annyira_ rossz színész? – röhögte Taiga, mikor már kint voltak a teremből. – Borzalmas volt! BORZALMAS. 

\- Az – csóválta a fejét Daiki. Ő még csak nevetni sem tudott rajta, tekintve, hogy nem különösebben tetszett neki a lány, így csak közömbös érzésekkel kellett végigszenvednie a produkcióját. – Még a pornós csajok se szoktak ennyire rosszak lenni. 

\- Na! Azért ne ess túlzásba! Mivel képtelen vagy kitörölni a böngészési adatokat a lapimon, tudom, miket szoktál nézni, _annyira_ azért nem volt rossz. 

\- Hirtelen nem is tudom, melyik lepattanót vágjam a kosárba – vigyorgott rá a vörös hajúra. – Először talán azt, hogy olyan aranyos vagy, amiért azt hiszed, nem direkt hagyom ott őket. Másodszor pedig, ezek szerint megnézed őket, oi, ennek még csak a gondolata is hamarabb állítana fel, mint a mestermű, amit az imént néztünk. 

\- Ó, fogd be! – vágott egyet a hátára Taiga. – Vagyis inkább azt mondd, hova is megyünk enni, mert menten éhen veszek. 

\- Bevágtál vagy két kiló popcornt – grimaszolta Aomine. 

\- És? 

A kék hajú megforgatta a szemeit, aztán csak intett a fejével, hogy forduljanak be a mozi sarkánál. A kis utcán átvágva, egy sokkal forgalmasabbra jutottak, szombat este lévén sokan voltak a járdán is, de nem mentek messzire. 

Kagaminak nem volt ideje szemügyre venni a kirakatot, de azt amúgy se szokta éttermek esetében, megevett akármit, nem volt lényeg, hova viszik. A hely nagy volt. Nem olyan nagy, mint egy fami-resu, de nem is csak egy füstös kis semmiség. Mivel már javában túl voltak a vacsoraidőn, nem sokan voltak az asztaloknál, és azok is inkább negyvenes férfiak, akik az ételek helyett, az italokat részesítették előnyben. 

A falra függesztett menü úgy lekötötte Taiga figyelmét, hogy nem is hallotta, Aomine mit beszélt a pincérlánnyal, aki köszöntötte őket, így jól meglepődött, mikor nem az asztalok felé, hanem a konyha melletti lépcsőn vezették fel őket. Egy kis, japán stílusú helyiségbe jutottak. Az asztal alacsonyan volt, de nem kellett térdelni, az ülőhelyeket a padlóba süllyesztették. 

\- Ez valami special, lefoglalós hely? – kérdezte Kagami, mikor a lány távozott a rendelésükkel. 

\- Dehogy! – legyintette a másik, és lehuppant az egyik puha párnára. – Olyan öt éve alakították át az alsó részt, azóta ide, fel már nem engednek senkit. 

\- Mi mégis itt vagyunk – húzta fel a szemöldökét az idősebb. 

\- Mert akkora híresség vagyok, hogy beengedtek – vigyorogta Daiki. 

\- Nyilván. 

\- Itt dolgoztam két éve nyáron. 

\- Á! – Taiga emlékezett rá, azon a nyáron csak kora reggel tudtak együtt játszani, mert Daiki délutántól késő estig húzta az igát. 

\- Ja. 

Visszatértek a filmhez, míg vártak az italukra, de azokat nem a korábbi lány, hanem maga a tulaj hozta fel nekik. 

\- Éppen ideje volt, hogy idetoltad azt a sötét képed, kölyök! – _rontott_ be az ajtón az idős férfi. 

Ötven év körüli lehetett, állapította meg Kagami. Majdnem olyan magas volt, mint ők, a hajának feketeségébe pedig már a halántékánál fehér csíkok vegyültek. A legelőször szembe tűnő tulajdonsága mégis a bőrének sötétsége volt, Taiga remélte, hogy nem bámult túl sokáig, nem akart udvariatlan lenni.

\- Elfoglalt sztár vagyok, nincs időm ilyesmire, és nem is kell, hogy ilyen lepukkant helyekre járjak – felelte Aomine vigyorogva, miközben a férfi leguggolva mellé, jól meglapogatta a vállát. 

Jól mutatta, mennyire jóban vannak, hogy a tulaj csak hátravetett fejjel kacagott a szemtelenségén. 

\- Aztán, ha annyira gazdagnak érzed magad, miért rendelted az óriás menüt? 

\- Mert annyira sajnos nem vagyok gazdag, hogy ennek a bálnának az éhségét kielégítsem – intett a fejével a másik srác felé. 

A férfi most először jobban megnézte magának Kagamit, aztán a pillantása megállapodott a vöröslő haján.

\- Ő a szív szerelmed, akiről anyád állandóan áradozik? 

Daiki felmordult, és mellkason akarta vágni a férfit, de az könnyedén elkapta a karját, majd csak vigyorogva vissza is nyomta a kezét az asztalra. 

\- Óvatosan, kölyök, mert még téged is kitessékellek, ha verekedsz – mondta a férfi, de vigyor bujkált a szája szélén.

\- Akkor ne jártasd a szádat feleslegesen, vénember. 

Taiga vöröslő arccal állta, ahogy az a sötét pillantás még egyszer jól végignézett rajta, aztán a férfi felállt. 

\- Semmi kivételezést nem kaptok. Ha nem eszitek meg, fizetni fogsz – mondta komolyan.

\- Oi, oi, vénség, nehogy kihozzatok két adagot! – kapta fel a fejét Daiki. – Én azt egy hét alatt nem tudnám megzabálni. 

Kagami egyre jobban elvesztette a fonalat, ahogy azok megtárgyalták, hogy akkor mégis mit fognak enni. A "bálna menü" olyan sokszor hangzott el, hogy már majdnem megsértődött. Annyit azért nem is... félt, hogy rászakad a plafon, úgyhogy ezt a gondolatot nem fejezte be. Képes lett volna annyit enni, mint egy bálna, ez tény volt. 

Mikor ismét kettesben maradtak, Aomine egy hosszú pillanatig csak az asztalt bámulta, aztán alig észrevehetően ugyan, de elpirulva nézett fel rá ismét. 

\- Bocs a vénember hülyesége miatt. 

Taiga fülei ismét azonnal lángolni kezdtek, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a szívszerelme megnevezésre utalt. Vajon Aomine családjában mindenki tisztában van a srác érzéseivel? És azzal is, hogy ő nem viszonozta őket? 

\- Ki ez a bácsi? – kérdezte végül, miután legyintett egyet, hogy nem szükséges a bocsánatkérés. 

\- Apám haverja volt, együtt jöttek ide, apám lelépett, ő maradt. Anya mindig itt köt ki, ha éppen nagyon kell a pénz, de nem kap sehol még egy állást. Az öregnek biztos valami bűntudata van, mert még sose mondott nemet, ha segítség kellett – tette hozzá, aztán nagyot kortyolt a jegeskávéjából. 

\- Vagy csak szimplán jó ember – jegyezte meg Taiga, mire a másik csak megrántotta a vállát. 

Daiki nem tudott olyan egyszerűen ilyesmit mondani valakire, hiába ismerte az öreget gyerekkora óta, hiába tudta, hogy mit meg nem tett értük, ha elfogadja, hogy valóban számíthat rá, mert _lehet_ , túl fájdalmas lett volna szembenézni vele, mikor mégis csalódnia kell. Mert jó emberek nincsenek. 

Vagy nagyon kevesen vannak. Figyelte, ahogy Taiga máris lehúzta a _korsóban_ kapott kólája utolsó cseppjét is, és legszívesebben csak áthajolt volna az asztalon, hogy magához húzva őt, lecsókolja az ajkairól az édes lötty maradékát – pedig nem szerette az édeset. Ellenben ezt a _jó embert._

Ezt az állandóan éhes jóembert. Kagami hasa akkorát kordult, mintha egy hete nem evett volna. Daiki megforgatta a szemeit, és kezdte megbánni, hogy mégsem kértek két adagot, simán bevágta volna az övét is.

Pedig az adag valóban _óriási_ volt. A lány, aki felhozta, nem is bírta el Daiki currys rizsét is, mert két kezében kellett tartania az óriási tányért. Aomine figyelte Kagami azonnal felcsillanó szemeit, majd azt is, ahogy az a fülig érő vigyor elterült az arcán, míg megszemlélte mi mindent kapott. 

\- WOW! – sóhajtotta élvezettel, és már be is kapott egy sült krumplit. – Még Amerikában sem láttam sose ekkora adagot! 

\- Elég lesz? – kérdezte Daiki fél mosollyal, de az ő arca is szinte ragyogott.

\- Talán – felelte Taiga, és szinte fizikailag esett nehezére nem azonnal belevágni a gigantikus méretű hamburgerzsemlébe. Harapni ugyanis képtelenség lett volna, ha megemeli, valószínűleg az egész szétesik. 

\- Bemu-san üzeni, hogy nincs csalás – mondta a pincérlány, miután Aomine elé is letette a tányérját. – Fél órája van – nézett Kagamira, majd megnyomott egy gombot a nyakában lógó stopperen, és távozott. 

\- Eh? – nézett értetlenül Daikira a vörös hajú, de már csorgott a szája szélén a ketchupos lé. 

\- Ha nem eszed meg az egészet fél óra alatt egyedül, még az alsógatyád is itt hagyjuk, úgyhogy igyekezz. 

Taiga szemöldöke megemelkedett kicsit, de nem kérdezett semmi mást. Minden figyelmét lekötötte a hamburger. Úgy negyedórát nem is szóltak semmit, Taiga csámcsogása, és Daiki kanalának néha-néha felhangzó csörgése a tányéron töltötte csak meg a kis helyiséget. A kék hajú éppen olyan lustán evett, mint minden mást csinált, ha nem kosárlabdáról volt szó. Leginkább csak nyammogta az ételt, és egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy ízlene neki. 

\- Nem finom? – kérdezte végül tele szájjal Taiga. Hozzá volt ugyan szokva, hogy a másik nem különösebben leli örömét az evésben, de azért ennyire nem szokott fintorogni. 

\- Túl sós – felelte az elhúzott szájjal, ahogy felnézett rá. 

Aominének mindig minden vagy túl sós, vagy túl édes volt, az idősebb sose értette, ez hogy lehetséges. 

\- Kérjél valami mást, nem igaz, hogy ennyi elég legyen, ebéd óta nem ettél semmit. 

\- Már így is tele vagyok. 

\- Azt hogy?! 

Ez volt a másik dolog, amit nem értett. Közel ugyanabban a súlyban voltak, ugyanannyit edzettek, tehát ugyanannyi energiára volt szükségük, Aomine mégis a tizedét sem ette annak, amit ő. 

\- Nem mindenkinek van feneketlen gyomra, mint neked? – kérdezett vissza az nemtörődöm módon. Le is tette a kanalát, majd oldalra fordult és nekidőlt a falnak, miután felhúzta a jobb lábát a mellkasához. 

\- Az lehet, de azért kismadár gyomrod sem lehet ekkora testtel. – Taiga grimaszolni akart, de elég nehézkesen ment tele szájjal, így fel is adta a dolgot. 

Daiki megvonta a vállát. 

\- Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy lehet többet is, ha ennyi elég, akkor elég. 

Egészen hosszú szünet erejéig elgondolkodva csámcsogott tovább. Nem volt sose túl sok az asztalukon a szegénység miatt, így nem is kíván többet, mint ami szükséges.

\- Bocs? – mondta bizonytalanul kérdésként befejezve a rövid szót. 

\- Hagyjál már – nézett rá Daiki a legkisebb rossz érzés nélkül, őt nem hozta zavarba a téma. – Azt mondasz vagy kérdezel, amit akarsz. 

\- Úgyse válaszolnál akármire – felelte Kagami azonnal. 

\- Üm – Aomine oldalra biccentette kicsit a fejét és a vállát is megvonta. – Talán igen, talán nem. Próbálkozni lehet. 

Taiga újra a tányérjára kezdett koncentrálni, mert már csak 8 perce volt hátra, és még ha kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy azt az alig pár falatot már könnyedén begyűri, nem akart kicsúszni az időből. Daiki azonban másképp gondolta. 

\- Amúgy is van valami, amit meg akarnál kérdezni, nem? 

\- Eh? – Kagami elkerekedett szemekkel pislogott fel. – Mit? 

Daiki nem felelt rögtön, eltartott egy kis ideig, míg teljesen el tudta fogadni, hogy a másik értetlensége őszinte. 

\- Hogy miért voltam akkora baromarc veled? 

\- Mikor nem vagy? – kérdezett vissza azonnal Kagami, és már falatozott is tovább, mert magában csak annyit gondolt: _Á, hogy az_.

\- Tudod, mire célzok – felelte kicsit ingerülten Daiki. Mindenképpen fel akarta ezt hozni, mert bocsánatot szeretett volna kérni érte, akkor most miért nem segít neki? 

\- Már vagy két hete beszéltem Satsukival, mivel nyilvánvaló volt, hogy veled nem lehet. 

A fiatalabb legszívesebben összetört volna valamit, _az a pletykás csitri..._

\- És mit mondott Satsuki? – szűrte a fogai között.

\- Hűtsd le magad, akármiért is húztad fel! – mondta Taiga nyugodtan, és kitörölte a tányért az utolsó három szem sült krumplival, aztán összecsapva a kezeit, mormogta: – Köszönöm az ételt. – Hátrahúzódott kicsit, és jól megpaskolta a hasát. – Ez jól esett. 

Daiki vetett egy pillantást az órájára, még volt öt perce. _Bálna, komolyan, bálna_. Főleg, hogy...  
\- Azt akkor már nem fogod megenni? – kérdezte Daiki maradékára mutatva. 

\- Holnap reggel dupla hosszúságot fogunk futni, ember – grimaszolta, de azért odatolta neki a tányért. 

\- Rendben – vigyorogta Taiga, és elkezdte belapátolni a maradék néhány kanál currys rizst. 

Éppen akkor nyitott rájuk a pincérlány, amikor már az arcához emelve tartotta a tányért, hogy az utolsó szemig mindent kiürítsen róla. 

\- Azta – szaladt ki a száján elhűlve. Daiki teljesen meg tudta érteni, ő maga sem látott sok olyan vendéget, aki az óriás menü legyűrése után még képes volt bármit is enni. – Elnézést, mármint... Rendben, akkor a kihívást azt hiszem, minden kétség nélkül teljesítették. Gratulálunk, a hamburger árát a ház állja. Hozhatok még esetleg valamit? 

\- Á! Értem már – esett le végre Taigának is, mire ment ki ez az egész időmérés. – Te smucig, baromarc – horkantotta. – Én kérek még egy epres-csokis parfét. –Már azóta szemezett a plakáttal, ami a fejük felett volt, mióta megjöttek. 

Ezúttal már Daiki álla is leesett. 

\- Szórakozol. 

\- Nem fogod ingyen megúszni a randinkat! – _Hoppá_. Taiga és a pincérlány egyszerre, ugyanolyan sebesen pirultak el. – Szeretnék még egy kólát is – motyogta most már, és fel sem tudott nézni. 

\- Akkor én meg még egy jegeskávét – rázta meg a fejét Daiki, majd saját maga is alig várta, hogy a lány a tányérjaik összeszedése után távozzon. – Idióta – morogta. 

\- Az – nyögte az idősebb, és lefejelte az asztalt. Ide se jöhet többet enni, pedig akár hetente is képes lett volna ezért a hamburgerért. _Vajon vállalnak házhoz szállítást?_

\- Szóval mit mondott Satsuki? – kérdezte végül a kék hajú, hogy elterelje a másik figyelmét, szerencsére már az ő mérge sem volt sehol. Lemondó beletörődés vette át a helyét. 

\- Viseljem el, mert ez csak bizonyíték, hogy bízol bennem – felelte Kagami, továbbra is az ölébe bámulva. 

\- Ez nem magyarázat rá, miért voltam bunkó. – Égni kezdtek a fülei. 

\- Ja! – az idősebb felemelkedett, aztán megdörzsölte kicsit a homlokát, és legyintett egyet. – Arról túl sokat beszélt, azt képtelen voltam megjegyezni mind. 

Daiki elvigyorodott, ő is úgy szokott lenni Satsuki végtelen teóriáit hallgatva. Egyik fülén be, a másikon ki... már ha egyáltalán éppen betalált valami is. 

\- Meg nem is igazán értettem, ugyan mi bajod van azzal, hogy nem játszhattál még az utolsó pár meccsen, szerintem alapvető, hogy évad végére nem borította már meg az edző a rendet. 

\- _Öt_ meccsről beszélünk, _öt_ meccset végig kellett ülnöm! – háborogta azonnal Daiki. 

\- És? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Taiga. – Mintha nem ültél volna még sose végig...

\- Nem ültem! – vágta rá a másik. 

\- Hah?

\- Ha én ott voltam egy meccsen, akkor azon játszottam, minek ültem volna végig meccset? 

\- Hazudsz. 

\- Mit hazudnék? Ha nem kellettem, mert valami gyenge csapat ellen játszottunk, nem mentem el. 

\- Miért? – Kagami teljesen megrökönyödött. 

\- Minek mentem volna? Végigunatkozni egy órát? _Semmi_ érdekes nincsen egy kosárlabda meccsben, ha csak nézni kell.

Taiga úgy bámult rá, mintha a világ legnagyobb hülyesége hagyta volna el a száját. Nyilván ő is jobban szeretett játszani, mint nézni, de azért ő amikor volt ideje, nem csak a japán, de még az amerikai bajnokságot is figyelemmel szokta követni. És általában azért Daiki is vele szokta nézni a meccseket. 

\- És akkor most _kötelezve_ voltam, hogy nézzem őket, mikor akár addig edzhettem is volna, vagy mit tudom én... Ismét megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy a kosárlabda a világ legunalmasabb sportja! – jelentette ki a kék hajú teljes magabiztossággal. 

\- Tudnék mondani legalább tíz másikat, ami unalmasabb, de... – Taiga rátette a könyökét az asztalra, és megtámasztotta a tenyerében az állát. – Hm... Mármint ja, téged nézni valóban élvezetesebb, mert a te játékod érdekesebb, mint egy sima játékosé, de...

Daiki rögtön azután elvesztette a fonalat, hogy " _téged nézni élvezetesebb_ ", és képtelen volt odafigyelni, ahogy a másik elgondolkodva figyelte az ajtót és magyarázott. Ahhoz túl... hangosan vert a szíve. _A fészkes fenébe_ , morogta magában, és az asztal takarásában, az ülést markolta maga alatt. Meg akarta csókolni. Meg akarta... akarta...

Visszatért a lány a rendelésükkel, és ez meg is mentette Daikit attól, hogy az idősebb rájöjjön, nem figyelt rá.

\- Szóval? – kérdezte Kagami csámcsogva. A fél arca tejszínhabos volt már. 

\- Mi? 

\- Szóval mi más bajod volt? Nem tudom elhinni, hogy csak ennyi. 

\- Nemtom – dörmögte Daiki, és szórakozottan kevergette a jeget a kávéjában. – Csak szar, hogy nincs kivel beszélnem. 

\- Mintha alapvetően olyan sokat beszélnél. – Ahogy általában, Kagaminak most sem sikerült olvasnia a sorok között. 

\- Ja, de azért jobb, ha van valaki, aki meghallgat, mikor mégis kinyitom a pofám – felelte a másik grimaszolva. 

Taiga továbbra sem fogta fel, milyen nagy dolog is az, hogy Aomine bevallott ilyesmit, és hogy valójában az a gondja, ő nincs ott. Így aztán a válasza is tárgyilagos értetlenség volt. 

\- Nem értem, miért. Lefogadom, meg se próbáltál szólni valakihez is. Nem lehet mindegyik akkora köcsög, mint Utsumi. – Lenyelte az óriási epret, amit eddig beszélve rágott, és a hosszú kanállal mutogatva, szegezte a pillantását Daikira: – De a többi power forwardtól maradj távol, azok ugyanúgy féltékenyek lesznek a tehetségedre. 

Aomine hol a felé mutató kanál végére, hol a másik halálosan komoly arcára pillantgatott, aztán... röhögni kezdett. Az a hang! Mintha a világ legnagyobb igazságára jött volna rá, és most puszta, őszinte aggódásból osztaná meg vele a felfedezését. 

\- Ha nem lennél, ki kéne találni – mondta, míg küzdött, hogy visszafojtsa a nevetést, de nagyon nehéz volt, mikor a másik olyan bambán nézett rá, mert nem értette, min nevet. 

Taiga megforgatta a szemeit, de nem mondott semmit, hagyta, hogy a másik kiröhögje magát. Túl kevésszer tett ilyesmit. 

\- Majd, ha felkerültem én is a nagycsapatba, járathatod a szádat, amennyit akarod. 

Daiki már a könnyeit törölgette, azonban mikor ezt meghallotta, megállt a keze a levegőben, és egy hosszú pillanatig csak elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a vörös hajút. Rájött, hogy ez volt az igazi gond? Hogy nem volt ott mellette? Leengedte a kezét. Kételkedett benne.

\- Nem ha. Amikor – felelte végül. – Igyekezzél vele.

\- Az a terv. 

A fiatalabb csak bólintott. 

\- Akkor jó. 

A hazafelé út végül azzal telt, hogy az idősebb jajgatott, amiért elkezdett fájni a hasa a túl sok ételtől, Daiki pedig csak rötyögött rajta, mondván, megérdemelte. Már bent voltak a szállóban, az ajtajuk előtt állva, mikor Taiga először elkezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, mert rájött, itt a _randi_ vége, és egy randi végén...

\- Na, mi van? – nézett rá Aomine felhúzott szemöldökkel, mert az csak toporgott az ajtó előtt. – Nálad van a kulcs, mondtam, hogy én nem hozom az enyémet. 

\- Tudom – fordult meg a vörös hajú, de már ott csörgött a kezében a kulcstartó. – De... ennyi?

A másik egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett rá, aztán megjelent az a ragadozó vigyor a képén.

\- Á. Csókot szeretne tán a hercegnő? – kérdezte, és tett felé egy lépést.

Taiga nyelt egy nagyot, de azért sem hátrált meg, hagyta, hogy ez az idióta belemásszon a képébe. Aztán mellkason vágta. 

Aomine nevetve köhögött egyet, és visszalépett, majd meghajolt előtte. 

\- Úriemberek nem lopnak csókot az első randin, hercegnő. Arra még várnia kell. 

Az idősebb csak morgott egy rövidet, és elfordulva babrálni kezdett a zárral. _What the fuck_... Égtek a fülei. Valóban azt hitte, hogy csókolózni fognak? Valóban azt akar... _Nem, nem, nem, nem. Olyan nincs._

\- Oi, oi, hercegnő! 

Taiga megtorpant, aztán meglepetten nézett hátra. A csukott ajtóra. Már a szobából. Hoppá.

\- Azért reméltem, hogy egy kávéra beengedsz! – mondta Daiki az ajtófélfának dőlve, mikor Kagami kinyitotta neki az ajtót, amit sikeresen bevágott az imént maga mögött. 

\- Megyek fürdeni! – jelentette be, és lerugdosta a cipőjét. 

\- És szeretnéd, hogy megmossam a hátad? – kérdezte a fiatalabb.

A válasz csak a harmonikaajtó hangos recsegése volt, ahogy Taiga elhúzta azt maga mögött. Daiki halkan rötyögve ment oda az ágyához, majd terült is el rajta. Rátette a karját az arcára, és még akkor sem volt képes abbahagyni a vigyorgást, mikor már pedig a szája beharapásával próbálkozott. Úgy vert a szíve, mint egy maraton lefutása után. 

Mélyen kifújta a levegőt, de az arckifejezése nem változott. Ahhoz túlságosan boldog volt.

~*~

A második randira végül meglepően gyorsan sor került, tekintve, hogy három nappal később, mikor kint játszottak a pályán, Kagami cipőjének talpa leszakadt.

\- A labdagyilkolási képességeidet még megértem, de hogy tudsz cipőket is havonta kinyírni, az egy rejtély – jegyezte meg Aomine, ahogy pattogtatva a labdát figyelte a fél lábon ugráló idősebbet.

\- Számomra is – mondta az letörten. – Még ha valami ócskát vennék, de ez is egy rahedli lóvé volt. 

\- Jobban járnál az ócskával, az is leszakad a lábadról, akkor nem mindegy? 

\- Szeretem ezt a márkát. – Közben kibújt a másik cipőből is, és feladva fél lábon ugrálást, zokni nélkül állt meg a meleg betonon. 

\- Hát, ő nem szeret téged, az fix. 

Daiki közben megindult a palánk felé, mert nyilvánvaló vált, hogy aznapra végeztek, de még egy utolsót legalább akart dunkolni. A kosárháló láncai hangosan zörögtek, ahogy a srác megkapaszkodott rajta, majd mire ismét leért a földre, támadt egy ötlete. Taiga szemöldök ráncolva nézte a vigyorgó képét, míg visszament hozzá. 

\- Folytassuk klisé módon...

\- Hah? 

\- Menjünk el holnap vásárolni! – Daiki megállt a vörös hajú előtt, és a mellkasa előtt pörgetve a labdát tette hozzá: – Mint randi. 

\- Eeeh, máris?! Most voltunk. 

\- Na és? – rántotta meg a vállát a fiatalabb. 

Taiga zavarában hátratúrta az izzadt haját a homlokából, de aztán bólintott. 

\- Hát, jó. De a cipőmet azért nem kell megvenned. 

\- Nem én vagyok kettőnk közül a milliomos.

Már egy ideje beszélgettek róla, hogy el kellene menniük megnézni a májusban nyílt bevásárlóközpontot Yokohamában, mert Taiga csapattársai pletykálták, hogy sok lett benne a sportbolt, így most arra vették az irányt. Azonban már a vonatállomásra érve nyilvánvalóvá vált Aomine számára, hogy ez nem volt éppen a legjobb ötlet. 

\- Taiga-chaaaaaaan! 

Daiki fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy a vörös hajú hasba könyökölte, amiért az izgatott kiáltást követően káromkodni kezdett. Nem mintha ő örült volna, hogy pont Tsuda senpai állt a csapattársaival a peronon, de... Taiga még mindig zavarban volt, mikor eszébe jutott, milyen bunkó módon viselkedett a férfivel a gyengélkedőn. És neki köszönhette, hogy nem rúgták ki. 

\- Aú! – szisszent fel, mikor Aomine elkapta a karját, és visszarántotta. – Mi van?! 

\- Randi, hercegnő, _randin_ vagyunk – hangsúlyozta ki, de természetesen suttogott. Jó néhány méterre voltak a többiektől, de sose lehetett tudni. 

\- Akkor se fogom csak úgy ignorálni őket – húzta el a száját a másik, és megmarkolva Daiki csuklóját, lehúzta a kezét magáról. 

A kék hajút elöntötte a méreg, fújtatni tudott volna dühében, de egy szót sem szólva követte az idősebbet, akármilyen nehéz is volt megállni, hogy mondjon valamit. Hogy leleplezze magukat, hogy zavarba hozza, hogy elérje, rá figyeljen. Mert Kagami attól kezdve csak a hátát mutatta neki, ha éppen ránézett. Ami nem esett meg túl sokszor, mert Tsuda senpai el sem engedte őt, azt pedig nem akarta látni. Rajta lógott, ráadásul még a vonaton is mellé ült le – ha nem indultak volna már el, Daiki valószínűleg itt száll le. Hiába voltak egy négyesben, csak bámult ki az ablakon, és egy szót sem szólt. 

Miközben a dühe egyre nőtt. Ezért akarta leginkább a randikat. Hogy Kagami vele legyen, hogy rá figyeljen, hogy ne kelljen osztoznia rajta senkivel. Erre tessék. Legszívesebben vissza is szállt volna a hazafelé tartó másik vonatra, mikor megérkeztek Yokohamába. 

Taiga nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de nem Aomine miatt. Valójában az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy lenne bármi baj azzal, ha a többiekkel ökörködik, számára természetes volt, hogy a kék hajú ilyesmiben ne vegyen részt, egyszerűen az antiszocságának tudta be. Az volt a legnagyobb baja, hogy a _nyilvánvalóan_ meleg Tsuda senpai le sem szakadt róla. Éget a képe, ahogy a férfi a karját fogva masírozott mellette, és nagy hangon _sikkantgatott_ mindenre, amit érdekesnek talált a plázában. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a csapattársai abba sem hagyták a szívatását. 

Már a külön, kosárlabdázóknak kialakított boltban voltak, mikor sikerült két pillanatra elszakadnia a férfitől, aki a boltos lánnyal éppen arról vitatkozott, férfi méretben miért nincsenek szebb színű cipők. 

\- Ments meg! – nyögte, ahogy megállt Aomine mellett, aki egy kékeszöld pólót nézegetett mindenkitől távol. – Ez a szín borzalmas, nehogy megvedd – tette hozzá. 

\- Nem neked lesz – morogta vissza a fiatalabb. Nem mintha neki tetszett volna, azért vette csak le az akasztóról, mert nem bírta elhinni, hogy vannak, akik egy ilyen pólót felvennének. 

\- Mint ezt tegnap megállapítottuk, azt se tudod, melyik póló kié már a szobánkban, szóval ne vegyél olyat, amit én nem vennék fel semmi pénzért. 

Előző nap nagymosást tartottak. A hajtogatási fázisban jöttek rá, egyikük se biztos már benne, hogy melyik ruhát ki vette, tekintve, hogy úgy hordták egymás cuccait, mintha minden közös lenne. Teljesen kihasználták, hogy azonosak voltak a méreteik. 

\- Nekem azért lenne annyi pénz – felelte végül, de visszaakasztotta a rondaságot a helyére. 

\- Szóval lelépünk? Már megvan a cipő – mutatta fel a táskát, ami a kezében zörgött. 

\- Megint fekete-piros?

\- Az megy a hajamhoz – vonta meg a vállát a másik.

Daiki felhorkant, de azért még mindig túl mérges volt ahhoz, hogy rendesen nevessen rajta. 

\- Húzzunk, mielőtt Tsuda senpai megint rám csimpaszkodik! – sürgette őt Kagami, és hátra-hátra pillantgatott a válla felett, hogy lássa, nem indult-e meg felé a férfi. 

\- Eddig nem úgy tűnt, mintha bajod lenne vele. 

\- Hah?! Baj van a szemeddel?! Azt hittem, elsüllyedek szégyenemben! – suttogta sértetten.

\- Ugyan miért? 

\- Hát, mert annyira bu... – Taiga elkapta a szemét a fiatalabbról, ahogy megbicsaklott a szó közben. – Mert olyan zavarba ejtően viselkedik – fejezte be sután. 

A kék hajú összehúzott szemekkel vizslatta a vöröslő arccal, a cipőjét bámuló másikat, és egy hosszú pillanatig nagyon erősen küzdenie kellett a feltörő késztetés ellen, hogy hagyja az egészet a fenébe. _Mit akarok ettől a homofób, hetero, kis köcsögtől?_

\- Bocs – nézett fel végül Kagami, de ennél többet nem tudott kipréselni magából, a másik olyan sötét képpel fixírozta, hogy szabályosan félelmetes volt. 

\- Nagyon ajánlom, hogy megérje a segged ezt a macerát. 

\- Hah?! 

\- Rin-san, elrabolom a hercegnőt. 

\- Eeeeeeeh? – kiabált vissza a bolt másik feléből az idősebb férfi. – Még nem végeztem vele, Mine-chan! 

\- Akkor bánhatod, hogy nem siettél jobban – vigyorogta vissza kihívóan. 

\- Bánni is fogom, de rendben van. Zavartunk már eleget a randitokon. 

\- Szerintem is – felelte Daiki, de azért hozzátette a felmutatott középsőujját is. – Na, most meg nem jössz? – nézett vissza Kagamira, aki meg sem mozdult, pedig ő már a kijárat felé tartott. 

Taiga nem akart. Egészen addig nem emelte fel a lábát, míg mérlegre nem tette, hogy melyik lesz szégyenletesebb. Ha elindul ki a boltból, mindenki szeme láttára a férfi után, akiről most azt hiszik, hogy randin vannak, vagy marad és bírja tovább Tsuda senpai mellett a megaláztatást. 

\- Mi van már?! – morrant rá Aomine, pedig tudta, mi baja. Perverz örömet érzett benne, amiért így zavarba hozta. _Megérdemelted_.

Taiga elindult, de fel sem emelte a fejét, mert érezte, hogy lángol az arca. Egészen addig nem szólt egy szót sem, míg végül Aomine meg nem állt a tetőteraszra vezető lépcső mellett. Nem volt körülöttük senki, természetesen mindenki a mozgólépcsőt, vagy a liftet használta. 

\- Visszamehetsz a csapattársaidhoz, ha akarsz, nekem nyolc – mondta Daiki flegmán. 

Nagy erejébe telt visszafogni a színes jelzőket, amiket oda akart tenni a csapattársak elé. Még ha nem randin lettek volna, akkor sem bírt volna túl sok időt eltölteni azzal a csapat félnótással, akik egy kicsit sem vették komolyan ezt a _munkát_. Megvetett mindenkit, aki bagózott és ivott, de leginkább a cigarettát volt képtelen megbocsájtani. Az alkoholtól ő sem maradt teljesen távol, ha éppen szünet volt az idényben, de a cigi... A közelében sem akart lenni senkinek, aki bagózott. Tíz éves volt csak, amikor megmondta az édesanyjának, hogy vagy ő marad a házban, vagy a cigaretta, a nő azóta nem gyújtott rá, akármilyen labilis lelkiállapotban volt is. Daiki becsülte érte. 

\- Ott van Tsuda senpai is, úgyhogy kösz nem – morogta vissza végül Taiga. 

Aomine nem tudta elnyomni a dühös morgást. 

\- Mi van? – nézett végre rá értetlenül az idősebb. 

\- Simán visszamennél, ha ő nem lenne ott? – bukott ki a kék hajúból az ideges kérdés gondolkodás nélkül. – Akkor húzzál a francba, én meg megyek a szállásra. 

\- Hah?! Te akartad ezt az egészet, akkor most mi a fra... Várjál már! 

Kagami a fiatalabb vállát akarta elkapni, ahogy az hátat fordítva neki elindult, de végül csak rávágott egyet a lapockájára, amitől Aomine meglepődve előrebukott, majd nagy slunggal visszafordult, és elkapta Taiga pólóját a mellkasán. Belevágott a vastag ezüstlánc a markába, ahogy fújtatva lihegett a döbbent idősebb arcába. Hosszú másodpercekkel később hajtotta végül le a fejét.

\- Túl öreg vagyok már ehhez – morogta, majd elengedte Kagamit, és hátralépett. – De rohadtul ne ütögess! – És a depresszív korábbi megjegyzéssel ellentétben, indulatosan villogó szemekkel bámulta a vörös hajút.

\- Bocs, nem volt szándékos – felelte Taiga. – De mi a franc bajod van már megint, hogy fel akarsz robbanni?! 

\- Mégis mit gondolsz, mi bajom lehetne?! – sziszegte a fiatalabb.

\- Fogalmam sincs, azért kérdem? 

Az az értetlen kifejezés az arcán... Daiki vett egy nagy levegőt, majd ahogy reszketegen kifújta, igyekezett vele együtt az indulatokat is eltűntetni. Miért is hitte, hogy ez a kemény fejű majd érteni fogja, mi is a gond. Ez még mindig ugyanaz a Kagami, aki éveken át élt mellette anélkül, hogy bármire rájött volna magától. 

\- Arról sincs sok fogalmad ezek szerint, mit jelent a randi kifejezés, hercegnő. 

Taiga azonnal megnyugodott, mikor a bolond becenevet meghallotta. Ha Aomine így hívta, akkor már nem fog felrobbanni, neki ennyi bőven elég volt. 

\- Mert? 

\- Mert az nem csoportos tevékenység! – dörrent rá a kék hajú. 

A másik összerezzent a nagy hangjától, de egy hosszú pillanatig még mindig nem értette, mi a hézag.

\- Nem én hívtam őket – jegyezte meg végül. 

\- Nagyon reméltem – morogta vissza Aomine. 

\- És azt akartad volna, hogy rázzam le őket? Mégis milyen indokkal?! – Mert hogy azt biztosan nem vallotta volna be, hogy randin vannak, az fix. 

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint akit érdekel?! Alap, hogy azt kellett volna tenned. 

\- Menj a francba, mondtam, hogy én ezt csak akkor vagyok hajlandó csinálni, ha kettőnk között marad! 

_Nem éri meg. Nem éri meg. Nem éri meg._ Daiki fejében végtelenül kongott ez a három szó. Miért is küzdött a józanesze ellen? Hát, mert...

Mindketten kővé dermedtek, ahogy felhangzott annak a csapat tinédzser lánynak a visítása. Taiga látta a szeme sarkából, hogy feléjük mutogatnak, aztán összedugva a fejüket kezdenek vihogni. _Hallottak minket? Azon röhögnek, hogy buziskodunk itt?_ A lányok szándékosan a lépcsőn mentek végül fel, így nagyon is jól értették, mit próbáltak susmorogni. Azon vitatkoztak, melyikük nézett ki jobban. Mikor becsukódott végre mögöttük az ajtó, beletemette az arcát a tenyerébe.

\- Húzzunk vissza a szállásra, megvan a cipőd, nekem meg rohadtul nincs már kedvem semmihez – mondta végül Daiki. 

Taiga csak némán bólintott. Aomine mögött baktatott egy fél lépéssel lemaradva, és csak bámulta a feszült hátát, miközben nagyon hülyének érezte magát. _Minek mentem egyáltalán bele ebbe a randizásba, ha most csak tönkreteszem neki, mikor ő komolyan akarja?_ Nem tudta a választ erre a kérdésre. Viszont azt sem akarta, hogy Aomine feladja az egészet. 

\- Héj! – lépett végre előre, ahogy odaértek az utolsó üzlet, egy élelmiszerbolt mellé. – Főzzek valamit, mikor hazaértünk? 

Aomine úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy először nem is értette a kérdést, de aztán a boltot látva kapcsolt. Megrántotta a vállát.

\- Nekem nyolc. 

\- Ne legyen nyolc. Főzzek vagy ne? – kérdezte határozottan az idősebb. _Hagyd már, hogy egy kicsit jóvá tegyem a balfácánkodásom!_ , kiabálta a tekintete. 

\- Főzzél – a vállvonást ezúttal szemforgatás is követte. 

\- Mac&Cheese? Rákkal? 

\- Ja. 

Taiga elvigyorodott, ahogy a másiknak felcsillant a szeme. A bevásárlás gyorsan megvolt, nem sok mindenre volt szükségük, a hazaút viszont nagyon hosszúnak érződött. Aomine már megint csak bámult ki az ablakon, és ezúttal a némaság, ami körbeölelte kényelmetlen érzéseket keltett a vörös hajúban. Hiába volt hozzászokva a másik csendjeihez, amiket akármikor meg tudott törni, most valahogy semmi helyénvaló nem jött a szájára. Rosszul érezte magát, amiért elrontotta a napot? 

Nem mentek fel a szobájukba, miután megnézték, hogy üres a konyha az első emeleten, azonnal lepakoltak. Sose lehetett tudni, mikor rabolja el előlük valaki más a helyet – még ha nem is tért még vissza mindenki a szállásra. 

Kagami alig hallhatóan mormogott, ahogy szemügyre vette a halom piszkos edényt a mosogatóban, majd kinyitogatott néhány szekrényt, kihúzott pár fiókot, és végül nagyot szusszantott. 

\- Sok, trehány köcsögarc – morogta, és elkezdte lebontani a halmot, tekintve, hogy nem talált egy tiszta serpenyőt vagy tepsit se. – Héj! – nézett hátra a válla felett. – Lehoznád a kötényemet, nem akarom teljesen összekenni magam. 

\- Kulcs? – kérdezte lustán Daiki, aki eddig annyira volt hajlandó, hogy a saját fagyiját betette a mélyhűtőbe, de most inkább mégis kivette, mert itt hagyni túl veszélyes volt. Ha már felmegy, akkor viszi azt is és biztonságba helyezi a saját hűtőjükben. 

\- Á, a hátsó zsebemben, vedd már ki! – Taiga közben már a könyökéig mosogatóhabos volt. 

Aomine egy pillanatra megfeszült, aztán jó szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Kérésed számomra parancs, hercegnő. 

\- Hah? – A másik először oda sem figyelve mormogta a kérdőszót, de aztán mikor megérezte azt a tenyeret a fenekén, már inkább kiabált: – Mit csinálsz, marha?! 

\- Keresem a kulcsot – dörmögte Daiki mögötte. 

Taiga meg akarta fejelni a másikat, aki továbbra is a fenekét markolászta, de hiába lökte oldalra a fejét, Daiki elkapta a sajátját. 

\- Na, jól van, húzzál mögülem, mert már eddig is folyt rólam a víz, de most még sugárzod itt a _melegségedet_ is a hátamra, ez így már túl sok! 

Aomine először csak halkan kuncogott egyet, de aztán képtelen volt visszafogni magát, hahotázva lépett végre el mögüle. 

\- Nagyon remélem, ha sugárzom még egy ideig, te is felmelegedsz – mondta, mielőtt távozott volna a konyhából. – Az idiótája... 

Majd negyedórával később ért csak vissza, mert akadt némi dolga a fürdőben, és persze nem akart csinálni semmit. Akár segíthetett is volna, hiszen tudott ő főzni, otthon kellett is, mert az anyja nem volt egy konyhatündér. Nem értette, hogy! Mi olyan nehéz abban, hogy kövess egy receptet?! Azonban Kagamival pont ez volt a probléma. Számára a recept nem létezett. Mikor először látta őt a konyhában, a frász kerülgette, mégis mit fog elé tenni, de az idősebb valami varázslattal, akármit is csinált, az finom lett. Nem volt szüksége segítségre, mert imádta az egészet. Imádott mindent, ami az evéssel volt kapcsolatos. 

Kagami közben már az asztalnál vágta össze a hagymát, a folyosóról hallotta, ahogy szipog. 

\- Ennyire hiányoztam, hogy sírni... – Daikinak a torkán akadt a vicceskedés, ahogy befordult az ajtón, és meglátta a másikat. Nem a ronda képétől némult meg, hanem a meztelenkedésétől. 

\- Mit mondtál? – nézett fel Taiga, de nem is látta a másikat. Égtek a szemei, alig tudta őket nyitva tartani. 

\- Csak érdeklődtem, hogy ennyire hiányoztam-e, hogy sírsz utánam – felelte Daiki. – De a válasz nyilvánvaló. Még a ruháidból is kiugrottál, hogy semmi ne legyen útban, mikor megjövök. 

\- Barom – szipogta a másik, majd megemelte a jobb lábát. A fekete, térdig érő nadrág továbbra is rajta volt, csak takarta az asztal. – Hogy én mennyire utálok hagymát vágni. – Végre bele tudta önteni azt a serpenyőbe, így most átvihette a gázra, minél távolabb magától. 

Miután megmosta a kezét és az arcát is, odafordult Daikihoz, aki egészen bamba kifejezéssel bámulta őt, rögtön nevetni kezdett rajta. 

\- Nee, hercegnő, vegyél fel valamit! – morogta az, de le se tudta venni a szemeit a másik mellkasáról. A napbarnított bőrön az aranyszínű pihék csillogtak a lámpa fényében. Nevetségesen a magazinjaiba illő kép volt. _Ha Kagaminak lenne sorozata valamelyik buzi újságban, tuti előfizetésem lenne arra is._

\- Az a szándékom – felelte, és kivette Aomine kezéből a köpenyt. 

A fiatalabb akkorát nyelt, mikor Kagami magára kötötte azt úgy, ahogy volt félmeztelenül, hogy azt hitte, kiszakad az ádámcsutkája. _A pornófilmjeiből is limited deluxe kiadásaim lennének az fix. Baromarc, nem így gondoltam, hogy vegyél fel valamit!_ Daiki szeretett volna visszamenni a fürdőbe. 

\- Reszeld le a sajtokat! 

\- Üm – bólintott bambán a kék hajú, és odament az asztalhoz. 

\- Mi van veled? – nézett hátra meglepetten az idősebb a válla felett. Ő közben már a mirelit rákot mosta le meleg vízben. 

\- Mer'? – Daiki le se tudta venni a szemét a másikról, úgyhogy neki nem kellett forgolódni. 

\- Elsőre rábólintottál a segítésre, máskor hamarabb megcsinálom egyedül, minthogy kikönyörögjem, csinálj valamit. 

\- Jelenleg nem vagyok kedvemben szórakozni. 

Taiga visszanézett a mosogatóba, ahogy zavarba jött. 

\- Azért mert elcsesztem a napot? Tényleg bocs miatta. 

\- Folyamatban van a kiengesztelésem, nyugi. – A kék hajú átlépett hozzá, majd a vállán megtámasztva az állát, szükségtelenül közel állt meg hozzá. – Hol a reszelő? – morogta. Aztán fülig érő vigyor jelent meg az arcán, mert érezte, hogy a másik megborzongott. 

\- A szárítóban, de hallod, nincs más, amit levehetnék, húzzál már a közelemből! 

\- A gatyád is leveheted, engem nem zavarna. 

Csak egy szemforgatást kapott válaszul, ahogy ellépett. _Dehogynem zavarna. Lereszelném az egész kezem és észre se venném. Mégis megérné._

Daiki örült, hogy nem tekerte át a pornófilmek elején a láma beszélgetős részeket. Örült, mert így a főzés fent maradó egy órájában, előjöhetett minden egyes perverz megjegyzéssel, ami csak eszébe jutott. Levakarni sem lehetett volna a képéről a vigyorgást, miközben a másikról már nem csak a hőség miatt folyt a víz. Mellesleg ez csak rontott az ő helyzetén is, tekintve, hogy végignézte nem egy izzadtságcsepp útját a hátán, le egészen a kilátszó boxeréig. 

\- Húzok a hideg zuhany alá, miután zabáltunk – morogta Taiga. Már felfelé tartottak a szobájukba a tepsivel, amiből áradt a meleg az éppen csak megsült tésztának hála. 

\- Nekem is kéne – felelte Aomine. Természetesen két lépcsőfokkal lemaradva követte csak a másikat, mert a mazochizmusa továbbra sem nyugodhatott. _Mindent a szemnek_... Nem egyszer kellett ezt már elismételnie aznap. 

\- M'ért nem vetted le a felsőd, ha meleged van? 

\- Nekem a gatyámtól kellett volna megszabadulnom, lent van túl nagy forróság. 

Taiga már annyira kész volt tőle, hogy erre még csak egy morgást sem tudott összehozni. Visszasírta Izuki senpait, akinek a viccei, ha fárasztóak voltak is, legalább nem csöpögtek a perverziótól. 

Aomine ágyára telepedtek le, ahogy mindig, a kék hajú hátradőlt a falhoz, de Taiga a szélén maradt széles terpeszben, mert már azt sem bírta elviselni, hogy összeért a lába, tocsogott az izzadtságban. Két pillanat alatt el is fogyott a tepsi háromnegyede – valójában csak azért hagyott még benne, mert túl nagy pofátlanságnak érezte volna, megenni a végét is harmadik ráadásként, tekintve, hogy elvileg ezt a fiatalabb kedvéért csinálta. Daiki még javában nyammogott a sajátján, mikor Taiga már letette a földre a tányérját, és készen állt menni zuhanyozni. _Vajon oké, ha most elhúzok?_ Kissé bizonytalan volt, a napi bunkóságát már valószínűleg kimerítette. Odafordult hozzá.

\- Nézünk valami filmet, miután letusoltam? 

\- Összebújva az ágyban, hogy meg legyen a hangulat utána...

\- Ahomine! – Az a morgás egészen a hasából jött. 

\- Felőlem – rántotta meg a vállát a szokásos stílusban. 

\- Akkor gondolkodjál, mit, míg visszajövök. 

Daiki csak szórakozottan bólintott, mivel a figyelme továbbra is Kagami meztelen felsőtestére irányult – ezúttal ez volt a lassan evés oka is, az étel pont úgy lett elkészítve, ahogy szerette. Taiga kibújt a rövidnadrágjából is, mielőtt elmasírozott volna a fürdőbe, úgyhogy a kék hajú végül jó néhány percig képtelen volt gondolkodni akármiről is. A filmek eszébe sem jutottak, csak azon tűnődött, ez a nap egyáltalán nem végződött rosszul. A vásárlós randiból végül áttértek az otthon főzés-film nézés sablonra, nem tudott panaszkodni miatta. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy olcsóbban megúszta, mintha kint vacsoráztak volna valahol, ez egy fontos szempont volt. 

\- Váó – tört fel belőle az önkéntelen sóhajtással kevert ámulat, mikor Kagami visszajött a szobába. 

Még nedvesen meredezett össze-vissza a haja, és továbbra sem viselt semmi mást, mint egy piros boxert, de nem is ez volt a _legrosszabb_ ezúttal. Az az illatáradat, ami megütötte Daiki orrát, ahogy a srác elsétált előtte a szekrényéhez kibírhatatlan volt.

\- Mi van? – nézett hátra a válla felett Taiga.

Minden izmot tisztán látott a hátán, a _fenekén_ és a combjain is, ahogy belefeszült az egész teste a mozdulatba. Az ilyesmi ruhában teljesen normálisnak hatott, de majdnem meztelenül... 

Aomine válaszolni akart volna, de csak egy kontrolálatlan nyögés tört fel belőle. Olyan zavarba jött, hogy tudta, ez a pirulás most még az ő bőrén is látszani fog. Gyorsan felállt, és már csak a zuhany ajtajából hallotta, ahogy Kagami utána kiabált, hogy váltóruha nem kell-e neki. 

_A francba, a francba, a francba!!!_ Daiki megtámaszkodott a mosdón, és lehajtott fejjel, a szemeit összeszorítva, nehezen vette a levegőt. Sokkal, de sokkal nehezebb volt ez az egész, mint várta. Haverként viselkedni, így hogy már nem kellett teljesen elrejtenie, nem csak az akar lenni, sokkal több önuralmat követelt meg tőle, mint korábban. Vissza akart menni a szobába, levenni azt az utolsó ruhadarabot is Kagamiról és csak...

A felajzottságán már a hideg víz sem tudott segíteni.

~*~

_"Tetsu-kun mondta, mi lett az első két randival. Nagyon romantikus -_-" Szedd össze magad a harmadikra, idióta, nem ezért küzdöttél ennyit! Valami flancos helyre menjetek már!"_

Ezt az üzenetet fél napos dühös LINE beszélgetés követte, mert egy, Daikinak elege volt belőle, hogy a barátnője mindenbe bele akart szólni, kettő, még lányt se lett volna hajlandó _flancos_ helyre vinni, nem hogy egy Kagami féle bálnát. Majd ha milliomos lesz, akkor esetleg. 

Meg amúgy is, egyikükhöz sem illett volna egy olyan hely. Azonban... 

\- Készen vagy már? – morogta a kék hajú idegesen, és még egyszer megigazította a csokornyakkendőjét. Nem volt éppen hozzászokva a viseletéhez. – Oosawa-san meg fog ölni, ha elkések. – Kinyílt végre a fürdő ajtaja. – Kiverted magadnak, vagy mi a rák tartott... eddig? – fejezte be _sután_. Azonnal el is fordult, ahogy rájött, milyen zavarba ejtően jött ki belőle a mondat vége.

\- Nem is tudom, ki volt az előbb bent egy órát – felelte Taiga. Ő is kényelmetlenül húzkodta el a nyakától az ingét.

\- De én tényleg kivertem – dörmögte vissza a kék hajú, és már a zárral babrált. 

\- Köszönöm, ezt nagyon fontos volt tudnom – grimaszolt a másik.

Már az iménti megjegyzésben sem volt benne a szokásos perverz kötözködést jelző hangsúly, így erre már nem is mondott semmit. Ahhoz túlságosan élénken ott maradt a fejében az a kép, ami az imént a torkára forrasztotta a szót. Tudta, hogy az öltöny milyen jól tud állni férfiakon – _rajta is jól állt_ –, de úgy tűnt, a méretre tervezett és szabott darabok még tudtak fokozni ezen. 

Kagamira úgy simult a fekete zakó, mintha nem is lett volna rajta semmi, akkor mégis miért tűnt annyival nagyobbnak? Látni akarta a seggét a nadrágban, ha a nadrág is éppen olyan jól volt varrva... _A fészkes fenébe..._

\- Mi van? Megint beragadt a kulcsod? – kérdezte a vörös hajú, mikor a másik már hosszú másodpercek óta csak zörgött a zárral, ki nem nyitotta az ajtót. 

\- Üm, ja – mondta oda sem figyelve, aztán végre lenyomta a kilincset. – Akkor felfogtad, hogy randira megyünk, ugye? – kérdezte mégis. 

Kagami idegesen morgott. 

\- Fel. Elmondtad vagy hatvanszor már. 

\- És igyekezzél...

\- Ott maradni melletted, _vágom_ – rácsapott egyet Daiki vállára. – Nem sietnünk kéne?! 

\- Hétkor legkésőbb lelépünk. 

\- Aomine, tessékeld már végre ki magad azon az ajtón, Oosawa-sannal ellentétben, az én csapatkapitányom tényleg képes lesz megölni, ha nem leszünk ott időre! 

Mert hogy a flancos harmadik randit végül összekötötték a cég évadzáró/nyitó partijával. Kapnak vacsorát, és megvolt az indok, hogy kiöltözzenek – Satsuki a haját tépte az ötlettől, de Daiki szerint nem volt ezzel semmi gond, és Kagami is rábólintott. Miután egy jó órát tárgyalták, hogy is fognak viselkedni a többiek előtt persze. Rajtuk kívül nem kellett, hogy bárki is tudjon róla, mi történik, de Aomine azt sem akarta, hogy az legyen megint, mint a másodikon.

És nem csak azért, hogy esetleg zavarhatják őket. Eltelt három hét is azóta, időre volt szüksége, mert nem bízott benne, a következő alkalommal képes lesz visszafogni magát. Együtt töltöttek minden lehetséges időt eddig is, de ezek az esték mégis sokkal több önuralmat követeltek meg tőle. És már most nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az önmegtartóztatás ezen az estén is fájdalmas lesz.

Szerencsére nem ők voltak az utolsók, akik felszálltak a buszra, így le tudtak ülni egymás mellé. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amihez Daiki ragaszkodott – maradjanak együtt egész délután –, ezért az idősebb leintette a csapattársait, akik közül többen is rögtön szólítgatni kezdték, hogy üljön velük, mikor fellépett a járműre. Azonban azt még így sem kerülhették el, hogy a körülöttük lévők beszélgetni akarjanak vele. A kék hajú az ablakon kibámulva, leginkább némaságba burkolózva töltötte el végül az utat a szállodáig, ahol a partit tartották. 

\- Bocs – mormogta Kagami, mikor megálltak, és mindenki szedelődzködni kezdett. 

Daiki csak megrántotta a vállát. Igyekezett elrendezni ezt magában már előző nap óta. Kagami nem direkt csinálta, egyszerűen csak népszerű volt. És semmiképpen sem bunkó, hogy lerázza a haverjait, nem lehetett mit tenni ellene. Ő maga is vonzódott hozzá, mikor elemében volt, mikor magyarázta a hülyeségeit, mikor nem lehetett befogni a száját, megértette, miért akart mindenki vele beszélni. Megértette, de attól még idegesítette, mert... féltékeny volt. 

A partit egy flancos hotel étkezőjében tartották. Taiga szemei azonnal felcsillantak, mikor beléptek, mert a pillantása rögtön megtalálta a falak mellett, körben felállított asztalokat az ételekkel. 

\- Vááá, annyit ehetsz, amennyit akarsz parti! – suttogta izgatottan Daikinak fülig érő vigyorral. 

\- Hagyjál azért másoknak is egy pár falatot. 

\- Kizárt! Tavaly úgyis éhen maradtam. 

Előző évben nem állófogadás volt, hanem asztaloknál, kimért adagot kaptak mindenből. Taiga már fél órával azután, hogy az étkezés véget ért Aomina fülét rágta, hogy húzzanak hamburgert venni, mert kilyukad a gyomra. Pedig az a nap izgatottsággal telt számukra, hiszen az újoncok ezen a partin találkozhatnak először a klub minden tagjával, de nagyon hamar be kellett látniuk, hogy nincs min izgulni, ez az összejövetel nem róluk szól, hanem a támogatókról.

Ez idén sem volt másként, azonban ők most fordított pozícióban voltak. Nyugodt érzésekkel indultak el, de alig negyed óra elég volt, hogy Daiki úgy isten igazán zavarba jöjjön. Taiga csak rötyögött a púpozva megrakott tányérja felett, ahogy álldogáltak a terem jobb oldali falánál.

\- Te legenda – vigyorogta, aztán szopogatni kezdte az ujjáról a fogalma sem volt, milyen szószt.

Sokat elmondott Aomine lelkiállapotáról, hogy még ez a kép sem sikerült, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. 

\- Kussolj! Én ezt nem fogom még hétig se bírni. – Kínjában hátrafordult, örült, hogy legalább egy ablak volt mögötte, és nem lámán a falat kellett bámulnia. – _Mindegyik bámul_.

\- Hát, persze, hogy bámulnak. Legenda-san. 

\- Fogd már be! – beleöklözött Taiga oldalába, de az továbbra is csak rötyögött. 

\- A... Aomine-san!

A vörös hajú most már röhögött.

\- Tessék? 

Kagami majdnem megfulladt a falattól, ami éppen a szájában volt, mikor meglátta a barátja arckifejezését, ahogy visszafordult az újabb _rajongó_ felé. Daiki próbált mosolyogni. Halálosan vicces volt. 

\- Megtenné, hogy... – a velük egy idősnek tűnő srác vöröslő képpel, a cipőjét bámulva hebegett, majd felemelte a kezében tartott fehér pólót a csapat címerével. – Aláírná ezt nekem? 

Taiga nem bírta abbahagyni a röhögést, még akkor sem, mikor a srác már elszelelt a szerzeményével. 

\- Befejezed még ma? 

\- Nem. És már jön is a következő – vihogta. – Ennyi erővel idejöhetne az összes egyszerre is, ha mindnek kell a firkálmány, amit aláírásnak hívsz. – Daiki vicsorogva nézett rá. – Mosolyogjon, Legenda-san, mosolyogjon! 

Ez a srác ezúttal tovább maradt, nem bírta nem elmondani, mennyire csodálja, hogy Aomine felkerült a nagy csapatba, csupán egy év után. A vörös hajú eddig is tisztában volt vele, mekkora dolog ez egy ilyen nagy cégnél, de tudta, hogy Daiki nem, hiszen senki sem gratulált neki úgy igazán, sőt, eddig csak az utálatot kapta. Éppen ideje volt, hogy lássa a jó oldalt is... még ha jelenleg nem is érezte úgy, ez a jó oldal.

\- Lépjünk le! – morogta Aomine, miután ismét kettesben maradtak. 

\- Dehogy lépünk, még vannak olyanok abban a csoportban, akik nem jöttek ide – intett a fejével a szemközti oldalon ácsorgó újoncok felé. 

\- Te ezt túlságon élvezed – szűrte a fogai között. 

\- Hát, persze, hogy élvezem – felelte Taiga tele szájjal, de még mindig vigyorogva.

\- Ugyan miért?! – érkezett az ideges morranás. 

\- Mert megérdemled, te tökkel ütött – csapott rá a vállára. – Hoppá, lehet, hogy szószos lettél. 

Daiki örült, hogy kapott okot a további mérgelődésre, míg le kellett vennie a zakóját, hogy megnézze nem lett-e foltos. Örült neki, hogy nem kellett ránéznie a másikra, mert még jobban zavarba jött, mint eddig volt. _Mert megérdemled_. Hogy tudott ez a bolond ilyen egyszerűen az arcába vágni ekkora... dicséreteket? Daiki _utálta_ érte. 

Hét óra is elmúlt már, mire kiléptek az épület ajtaján végre. És egyáltalán nem Kagami miatt kellett tovább maradniuk. Miután az újoncok elfogytak, Daikit megtalálták a cég vezetői is, akik szemében nem legendaként ragyogott, hanem mint a következő aranytojást tojó tyúk. Taiga nem hallott mindent, amit mondtak neki, mert egy idő után az idős férfiak elkezdték őt körbe-körbe rángatni a teremben, hogy bemutassák minden szponzornak, de az is elég volt, hogy kopjon kicsit a jókedve. Aomine hangulata pedig könnyen kitalálhatóan csak még rosszabb lett. 

Taiga nem akarta, hogy úgy maradjon. Figyelte a másik szobormerev arcát már odabent is és ki nem állhatta. Azt pedig még jobban utálta, hogy még akkora is ott volt az a maszk a képén, mikor már kettesben kullogtak a járdán. 

Hirtelen tette a karját Daiki vállára, aki úgy rezzent össze, mintha előtte teljesen megfeledkezett volna róla, ő is ott van. 

\- Ránk férne valami rendes pia, nem gondolod? – kérdezte nagy hangon, erőltetett jókedvvel. – Ugye lesz valami ott, ahova megyünk? Most már igazán elárulhatnád egyébként, hogy hova. Remélem, hogy légkondi is lesz, mert már el is kezdtem izzadni. Lement a nap, de még mindig meg lehet dögleni. Szóval, lesz pia? 

Daiki szája szélében megjelent egy halvány mosoly a másik hadarását hallgatva. 

\- Ja, elvileg az a hely egy bár. Úgyhogy lesz. Pia lesz.

\- Jeeeej! – emelte fel a másik kezét a levegőbe, és örömittasan meglóbálta a korábban levett zakóját. – Tavaly nyár óta nem rúgtunk be, éppen itt az ideje! 

\- Ugh, hercegnő, ha lehet, uralkodj magadon kicsit, az az este a rémálmaimban szokott előjönni. 

\- Jaj, ne csinálj úgy, mintha emlékeznél bármire is – hahotázta. 

A kék hajú a szemét forgatta ugyan, de a kedve máris kezdett visszatérni, ahogy hallgatta ezt a bolondot. Ráadásul... nem is hangzott olyan rosszul jelenleg, hogy az alkohollal felejtkezzen meg az este első feléről. 

Tömegközlekedniük kellett, mert a hotel természetesen Tokió legdrágább negyedében volt, ott egy bárt Daiki akkor se akart volna megfizetni, ha milliós összegek lapulnak a zsebében. Végül még a GPS-t is használták Kagami telefonján, mert sehogy sem sikerült a jó utcán befordulniuk, mikor már pedig a körzetben voltak elvileg. 

\- Ez valami nagyon lepukkant hely lesz? – röhögte Taiga, akinek egész úton be nem állt a szája, hogy ne hagyja Daikit sem hallgatni. Most már úgy felpörgette saját magát, hogy a nevetést sem tudta volna abbahagyni. – A világ végén vagyunk már szerintem, annyit sétáltunk. 

\- Nem kéne annak lennie – morogta vissza Daiki, aztán hirtelen előremutatott. – Ott! Az lesz az! 

A bárt ennél jobban el sem dughatták volna. Egy teljesen átlagos utcában, egy átlagos kinézetű emeletes ház pincéjében kapott helyet. Csupán egy kitett, álló tábla jelezte, hol is kell bemenni. Azonban, mikor végre bejutottak, Taiga álla is leesett a látványtól. 

Nemhogy lepukkant nem volt, _drága_ helynek tűnt. Rusztikus kinézetű téglákkal tették ki a boltíves plafont, hogy valódi pincének hasson, és olyan hűvös is volt odabent, mintha mélyen a föld alá kerültek volna – ez természetesen a Kagami által óhajtott légkondinak volt csak köszönhető. A bárpult legalább öt méteren keresztül futott a jobb oldali fal mentén, mögötte csillogó üvegpolcokon, számtalan, nagyon drága kinézetű üveg sorakozott. A pultos, egy ötvenes kinézetű férfi, csokornyakkendőt, fehér inget és fekete mellényt viselve csak fokozta az elegáns képet. 

\- Jó estét, Uraim! – hajolt meg feléjük a férfi. 

Taiga nem tudta visszafogni a bugyuta röhögést. _Uraim_. Nagyon furcsán hangzott. 

\- Jó estét! – biccentett vissza Daiki is, aztán megkerülve az idióta barátját, odament a pulthoz, és megtámaszkodva rajta, benyúlt a zakójának belső zsebébe. – Nekem lenne egy ilyen kuponom... 

A vörös hajú mögötte, itt már a tenyerébe temetve az arcát, könnyezve nevetett. 

\- Abbahagynád?! – sziszegte le Aomine hátrafordulva. – Nem részeg vagy ilyesmi, csak barom – mondta a pultosnak mentegetőzve, miközben az átvette tőle a jegyet. 

\- Az első állapothoz hozzá vagyok szokva, talán az úréval sem lesz probléma – felelte a férfi somolyogva. – A kiállítás pedig, mint láthatja ebben a helyiségben kezdődik, a képek másik fele pedig abból a helyiségből nyílik – mutatott a jobb oldal felé. – Érezzék jól magukat! 

Taiga felkapta a fejét. _Kiállítás?_ Összehúzott szemmel nézett vissza a fényképekre a pulttal szemközti falon. Azt hitte, azok is a dekoráció részei. 

\- Innának esetleg valamit? 

\- Hercegnő? – passzolta tovább a kérdést Daiki. 

\- Valami finomat mindenképp – felelte az izgatottan, és végre ő is lelépett az utolsó lépcsőfokról is, majd ledobta a zakóját az egyik szék háttámlájára. Nem volt rajtuk kívül senki a helyiségben. 

\- Akkor önre bízzuk – fordult vissza a kék hajú a pultoshoz. 

\- Értettem. 

Aomine rajta felejtette a szemét a másikon, ahogy az hátat fordítva neki, közelebb ment a képekhez. Az ingje valami csodával határos módon továbbra is betűrve maradt, így a vonalaira és a _fenekére_ , is vethetett egy jó hosszú pillantást. Kíváncsian várta, hogy a kiállítás fel tudja-e venni a versenyt ezzel a látvánnyal. 

\- Szóval, mi ez a kiállítás dolog? – kérdezte Taiga, miután Daiki végre megállt mellette. A falon előtte egy fekete-fehér, esztétikusan árnyékolt, de nyilvánvalóan meztelen nő képe lógott. 

\- A magazin előfizetéssel kaptam még hónap elején a kupont. Nem kell teljes árat fizetni a piáért, a képeket meg ingyen megnézhetjük – vigyorogta. 

\- Tudnál ennél sóherebb lenni? 

\- Majd kielégítem a hercegnői igényeidet, mikor milliomos szupersztár leszek. 

\- Szavad ne feledd! – kuncogta az idősebb. 

_Nem fogom, abban biztos lehetsz. Bár addigra remélem, a kielégítésedhez nem fog kelleni lóvé._

A kiállítás harminc fényképet tartalmazott különböző méretekben. A bár részen elhelyezettek jó részt méteres átmérőjűek voltak, és természetesen az összes diszkréten árnyékolt, hogy ne botránkoztasson meg senkit. Azonban a másik helyiségben nem egy arcpirító meztelen testtel is szemben találták magukat. Taiga nagyon hamar ismét kimelegedett, hiába a légkondicionálás hűvöse, és ez egyáltalán nem a már kortyolgatott, erős alkoholnak volt köszönhető. 

\- Ez rátesz vagy három lapáttal arra a béna pornófilmre – mondta a legkihívóbb és legnagyobb kép előtt állva, az alkotás kitöltötte az egész falat. Igyekezett csak a nő felsőtestére koncentrálni a többi rész helyett. 

\- Erotikusfilm. De... ja. 

Ő maga is egészen zavarba jött az obszcén képektől, az ilyesmit nem másokkal együtt nézni szánták. Talán utána kellett volna járnia a fotósnak, akit reklámozott az újság. Az Oo-oppaizuki magazinban maximum félmeztelen lányokat lehetett látni, azt hitte, ez sem lesz durvább. 

Az utolsó darab volt az egyetlen színes fénykép, és az is csupán részben. A lány egy nagyon réginek ható faszéken ült, az állát a támlán megtámasztva, míg a kezei előtte, a széttett lábai között lógtak. A bal kezével a béke jelét mutatta, és csukott szemmel, szélesen mosolygott. A kép akkor is ragyogott volna, ha nem hagyja a művész a lány haját színesen. A rózsaszín tincsek hosszan hulltak előre, leértek a kezéig az ülésen, és ha az egész kép színes, diszkréten el is vonták volna a figyelmet róla, hogy meztelen. Így azonban a szürke szín erőteljesen ütött el, vissza-vissza csalva a tekintetet a melleire, a hasára és a lábai közé is – ahol szintén volt egy incselkedően pinken hagyott rész. 

Taiga lángoló arccal kapta el onnan a szemeit, mikor rájött, hogy az nem a haja. 

\- Gondolod, hogy Satsukinak is... – bukott ki belőle, de aztán krahácsolva inkább nem fejezte be.

\- A tiéd is lángoló vörös, ökör, mégis mit gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Daiki lazán. 

\- Nem gondolok semmit, _nem gondolok semmit_ – ismételte meg, és erőteljesen megrázta a fejét is. – Menjünk inni, elfogyott a piám. 

Mire kiléptek a helyiségből, a bárpult már nem volt üres. Egy idősebb nő ült az egyik széken, cigarettázott és whiskys pohár csillogott előtte a lámpák fényében. Göndör, mogyoróbarna haj keretezte az arcát, ami hamvas fehérnek tűnt, nehéz lett volna megmondani, pontosan hány éves, az a kortalan szépség áradt belőle, ami sok japán nőnek sajátja volt. 

\- 'estét! – biccentették mindketten sután, mikor a nő feléjük bólintott, ahogy leültek. 

\- Szolgálhatok még valamivel, Uraim? – kérdezte a pultos. 

\- Én szeretnék még egy kört ebből – lóbálta meg a poharát Taiga, a nagy jég hangosan kocogtatta azt. Most vette csak észre, hogy halk jazz zene szól a háttérben. 

\- Én inkább sört szeretnék, ez egy kicsit túl édes volt – mondta Daiki.

Zavart csendben ücsörögtek, míg a férfi tette a dolgát, de a vörös hajú nem bírta sokáig a hallgatást, ahhoz még mindig dolgozott benne a korábbi jókedv és az alkohol is már. 

\- Hogyhogy egy ilyen helyen lettek ezek a képek kiállítva? – kérdezte. – Mármint... nem egy forgalmas helyen van. 

\- A fényképész régi vendégünk, úgy gondolta, illenének a helyhez. Legalábbis ezek a diszkrétebbek – intett a fal felé. 

\- Na, igen, a bentiekre ráfér az elkülönítés – kuncogta.

\- Ugyan miért, fiú? 

Taiga összerezzent, ahogy az a mélyen búgó hang bekapcsolódott a társalgásba. 

\- Láttál bent olyasmit, ami nem a legtermészetesebb valójában mutatta meg azokat a testeket? Láttál bármi megbotránkoztatót? Bármit, amit nem láttál még? Szűz csak nem vagy már, ha Naoki kiszolgált. 

\- Van bármi köze a kettőnek egymáshoz? – kérdezte lustán Daiki, és még csak rá sem nézett közvetlenül a nőre, csupán az üvegek mögötti tükörben fixírozta. 

\- Húsz év felett egy ilyen jóképű suhanc, csak akkor nem veszett még el női testben, ha homoszexuális. – A hölgy visszanézett a vöröslő srácra. – Vagy az vagy tán? 

\- Kurata-sama! – szólt rá halkan a pultos a nőre. 

\- Nem vagyok – felelte Taiga, és magát is meglepte vele, hogy nem kiabálta. – Ahogy szűz se. 

\- Nagyon helyes. – Kurata-san elkapta Aomine szemének dühös villanását a tükörben. – Mármint, hogy az ártatlanságodat azért már elrabolták. A szexualitásodhoz nincs közöm.

\- A másik kérdéshez se lett volna – morogta a kék hajú. 

\- Éppen olyan barátságtalan a természeted is, mint a képed? – kérdezte a nő Daikiéhoz hasonló életuntsággal a hangjában. – Igazán kár érted.

\- Ne ítélkezzen az arca alapján! 

Meglepő módon Taiga csattant rá a nőre. 

\- Elnézést – motyogta zavartan a pultosnak, aki éppen akkor tette le elé az italát, és egészen megütközöttnek tűnt. – De attól, mert egy antiszoc bunkónak néz ki, még nem az – nézett át Kurata-sanra. 

\- Valóban? – kérdezett az vissza, és egy mosoly bujkált az arcán, ami arról árulkodott, jól szórakozik. 

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez bók volt, Taiga nii-chan, de kösz – morogta Daiki. Lángoltak a fülei. 

\- Kurata-sama, legyen szíves a továbbiakban nem próbálkozni vele, hogy tönkretegye az urak estéjét. 

\- Mikor tennék én olyat, Naoki-kun? – somolyogta a másik. 

\- Eh? Egy pillanat. Kurata? Maga... Eh? Maga csinálta a képeket? – bukott ki Kagamiból, ahogy végre rájött, miért ismerős számára a Kurata név. Minden kép sarkában ott volt, mint a festményeken szokott. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy egy férfit rejt a két kanji.

 _Miért?_ Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy esetleg egy nő készítette őket, hiszen némelyiken a modellekből olyan szintű erotika áradt a kamera felé, hogy azt hitte, ilyesmit csak egy férfi válthatott ki belőlük. _Ugyan miért?_

\- Az arcod színéből ítélve, mikor kiléptetek az ajtón, elnyerték a tetszésedet? – kérdezett vissza a nő. 

\- Igen, van amelyik nagyon is. De hogyhogy nem férfiakat fotóz inkább? 

Kurata-san hosszan kifújta a cigaretta füstöt, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal, elnyomta a csikket. 

\- A férfi testben nincsen semmi művészet. 

Taiga mormogott valamit, de nem tudott volna hozzáfűzni sokat a témához. A saját testében valóban nem talált semmi művészit, másokat meg nem szokott bámulni, főleg nem meztelenül. _Viszont_... Viszont, mikor Aomine félmeztelenül kosarazott, mikor már izzadtan megállt egy bonyolult kosár után és vigyorogva felé fordult, azok a pillanatok megértek volna egy-két fényképet. 

\- Hercegnő! 

\- Eh? Mi van? – Összerezzent, ahogy Aomine meglökte a pulton támaszkodó könyökét.

\- Már háromszor szóltam, ennyire azért nem voltak eget rengetőek azok a képek – forgatta meg az a szemét. 

Kurata-san vetett rá egy kihívó pillantást a megjegyzést hallva. 

\- Bocs – felelte Kagami, és látványosan elpirult. Nem azok a képek terelték el a figyelmét. – Mit nem hallottam? 

\- Csak szóltam, hogy lassíts a tempón – intett a fejével a másik ismét üres pohara felé. – Úgy el fogsz ázni megint, ahogy illik.

Taiga csupán nevetett egyet, majd egy "ugyan már!" kíséretében, intett a pultosnak, hogy szeretne kérni még. 

Természetesen Daikinak lett igaza. Alig másfél órával később a jókedv és az elfogyasztott alkohol bódító keverékében, Taiga már azt sem tudta volna megmondani, hol van. Pedig beszélt. Be sem állt a szája. A kék hajú legnagyobb bosszúságára. 

\- És most azt képzeljék el, hogy a korosztályunkban, senki, de senki sem tudná felvenni vele a versenyt! Amint játszatni fogják a nagy csapatban, az Avklar...

\- Alvark, te idióta – morogta közbe Daiki. 

\- Fel fog kerülni a top háromba legalább, de a bajnokság megnyerése sem lesz álom többé. Csak azért, mert ez a sötét képű, barátságtalan fazon – vágott rá a mellette ülő vállára, és jól meglapogatta azt –, bekerült a csapatba, képesek leszünk megnyerni a bajnokságot! Tetszik tudni, az mekkora dolog?! _Az egész bajnokságot_! – hangsúlyozta ki újra, és kiabálásnak hatott a hangja a bár csendjében. 

\- Valóban? – kérdezte udvariasan a pultos, aki nagyon jól színlelte, hogy érdekli a részeg áradozás. 

\- Valóban! – bólintott akkorát a srác, hogy félő volt, leesik a feje. – És akkor majd az összes szemétláda, akik megjegyzéseket tesznek rá a háta mögött, meg utálkoznak, mert nem bírnak a féltékenységükkel, be kell, hogy lássa, hogy Aomine Daiki jobb náluk és ez ellen nem tudnak tenni semmit! – Lecsapta a poharát az asztalra, miután kiszörpintette az utolsó kortyot is, mintha ezzel akarna még több nyomatékot adni a szavainak. – Még egy kört! Kérek... szépen – tette hozzá az udvarias befejezést is. Ahogy gyűlt az alkohol a szervezetében, a japán nyelv kezdett egyre bonyolultabb lenni. 

\- Valami teát adjon neki – tátogta Daiki a pultosnak, aki somolyogva bólintott. 

\- Aztán, amikor majd a tévében, meg a magazinokban fogja visszalátni a barátságtalan képet – mutogatott nagy mozdulatokkal Aomine arca felé, de a nőt nézte inkább –, akkor majd tessék visszagondolni, hogy milyen szerencsés volt, hogy találkozhatott vele egy ilyen véletlen folytán! 

\- Már most annak érzem magam, nyugodj meg – felelte Kurata-san, de nem is próbálkozott elrejteni, hogy jól szórakozik a fiatal férfin. 

\- Tényleg? – lepődött meg Kagami. – Nagyon helyes! Mert tényleg, TÉNYLEG, megérdemelne minden dicséretet, és akkor nem kap szinte semmit, pedig...

\- Ó, az ég áldjon, be fognád végre?! – Aomine akkorát vágott a vörös hajú tarkójára, hogy az lefejelte volna a pultot is, ha nem markol rá azonnal a nyakára. 

\- Nem kell szégyenlősködnöd, csak az igazat mondtam – vigyorogta Taiga továbbra is, mire a fiatalabb mérgesen felnyögött.

\- Szeretnénk kérni a számlát – nézett a pultosra. – És elnézést a baromsága miatt. 

\- Már említettem korábban is, hozzá vagyok szokva – mosolyogta a férfi. – Esetleg hívjak egy taxit önöknek? 

\- Azzal életet mentene! – vágta rá Daiki, mivel két pillanattal korábban, úgy kellett elkapnia a barátját, aki megpróbált felállni, de majdnem összeesett. – Idióta, erről beszéltem – vágott rá ismét a fejére. 

\- Miről? – nézett rá Taiga összeakadó szemekkel. Azt hitte, megint nem hallott meg valamit. 

\- Semmiről, húzzál az ajtóhoz, mielőtt itt bent fogsz okádni! 

Aggódó pillantásokat vetett az idősebbre, aki botladozva, anélkül, hogy elköszönt volna, ment oda a kijárathoz. 

\- Még egyszer elnézést – bólintott a kék hajú mindkettőjüknek, miután fizetett. 

\- Egy élmény volt – felelte Kurata-san. – Régen nem láttam férfit ennyire odáig lenni valakiért. Majdnem féltékenység fogott el. 

\- Hah?! – morrant rá a nőre, aki továbbra sem volt szimpatikus számára. 

\- Mit játszod a meglepettet? – húzta fel a szemöldökét az idősebb. – Ennél nyilvánvalóbb nem is lehetne, hogy szerelmes vagy abba a kölyökbe. 

\- Nem tudom, miről...

\- Ahogy ő is beléd. 

Daiki torkára forrt a szó, aztán sarkon fordult, mert elöntötte a forróság az arcát.

\- Magának se kéne már többet innia, vénasszony – dörmögte még, és a sértett kiáltásra ügyet sem vetve, csak a kezében tartott zakóval intett hátra. 

\- Ó. Melyik részével nem volt tisztában? – pillantott a nő a pultosra, miután becsukódott az ajtó. 

\- Mintha nem tudná, Kurata-sama – felelte az, és rövidet sóhajtott, ahogy megjelent az a boszorkányos mosoly a nő arcán. 

A hazaút idegesítően hosszúnak érződött. Taiga először a sofőrrel is csacsogni próbált, de nagyon hamar be kellett látnia, hogy jobb, ha csukva tartja a száját, mert azon a végén nem csak szavak fognak kijönni. Utána már csak fájdalmasan nyöszörgött Aomine mellett, aki alig várta, hogy kiszálljanak; kezdett komolyan félni, hogy ha összehányja a kocsit, a tisztítást is neki kell kifizetni, pedig már a taxi ára sem volt betervezve. 

Szerencsére nem történt baleset. Addig legalábbis, míg ki nem szálltak a szálláshoz vezető utcán, és Kagami meg nem találta az első kukát. Daiki mérgesen sóhajtozva és a szemét forgatva, de ott állt mellette végig és még a hátára is rávágott párszor, míg az kiadta magából, ami nem akart bent maradni. A szobájukig az utat úgy tették meg, hogy a kék hajú cipelte a vállán lógó másik súlyának több mint felét, így mire bejutottak végre, egyszerűen lehányta őt az alsó ágyra, és ő is odarogyott a földre. 

A szájára kellett szorítania a kezét, mert úgy érezte, ő is hányni fog menten – benne is volt azért rendesen alkohol. 

\- Minek iszik, aki nem bírja – vigyorogta bugyután Taiga, aki a hasán fetrengett, és megmozdulni sem tudott. 

\- Ezt én is szeretném tudni – felelte Daiki, és sóhajtott egy nagyot. Nem fog hányni. Ő nem volt olyan gyenge. Igaz, annyira erősnek sem érezte magát, hogy most felálljon és elmenjen lezuhanyozni, ezért csak ült tovább nekidőlve az ágynak, az egyik lábát felhúzva a mellkasához. 

\- Én mást szeretnék tudni – mormogta Taiga, aki már arra sem volt képes, hogy rendesen kinyissa a száját, szinte beleolvadt a fél feje Aomine párnájába. 

\- Na, mégis mit? – fordult kicsit felé a másik, és azonnal rötyögni is kezdett rajta, hogy nézett ki. 

\- Csajjal vagy pasival vesztetted el a szüzességed? 

Daiki álla először csak leesett, aztán feltört belőle egy Kagamira emlékeztető "HAH?!".

\- Azóta ezen gondolkodtam, hogy Kurata-sama felhozta a témát. 

\- Tényleg? Órák óta azon gondolkodsz, kivel szexeltem már? – kérdezte cinikusan. 

\- Ja. Tényleg – felelte az úgy, mintha ez egy teljesen természetes téma lenne. 

Időbe telt, mire a kék hajú le tudta küzdeni annyira a döbbenetét, hogy másra is tudjon gondolni. Például arra, van-e bármi értelme válaszolni, mikor semmi esély sincs rá, a másik emlékezni fog bármire is. Végül azonban pont ez volt a döntő abban, hogy belement a beszélgetésbe, ha úgyse fog emlékezni, akkor miért ne? Azt az okot, amit a kotnyeles nő mondott a bárban, igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni. _Kagami nem azért kérdezősködik, mert akar valamit tőlem. Kizárt._ Nem merte belelovalni magát.

\- Lánnyal voltam először. Még felső elsőben – morogta, és már egyáltalán nem nézett Kagami felé. A szemközti televízió sötét kijelzőjét bámulta, amin az előszobában egyedül égő lámpa fénye csillogott. 

\- Eeeeh, olyan korán? – reagált azonnal az idősebb. – Mázlista, kis köcsög. 

\- Te azzal a csajjal voltál először, akit egy hónapig hurcoltál körbe harmadikban, mi? Maiko? Makiko? Mi volt a neve? 

\- Nem hurcoltam körbe – dörmögte sértetten. – Mamiko. 

\- Dehogynem – nevette halkan Daiki. – Tetsu úgy utálta, hogy le se lehetett rólad vakarni. 

\- Semmi baj nem volt vele, jó lány. 

\- Mégse voltatok együtt egy hónapnál tovább.

\- Mert te olyan sokáig voltál együtt a csajaiddal? Egyre se emlékszem. 

Daiki egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de ha már benne voltak a témában, oly mindegy, válaszol erre is.

\- Mert egy csaj se volt olyan, akit megérte volna bemutatni. 

\- Hah? 

\- Nem jártam egyikkel se. 

\- HAH?! 

\- Mi van? – nézett végre vissza rá. 

\- Akkor hogy nem vagy szűz?! 

\- Úgy, hogy lehet szexelni járás nélkül is? – kérdezte olyan hangon, mintha valami retardálttal beszélgetett volna. 

\- De az... mindegy, oké. – Taiga hirtelen zavarba jött, és elfordította a fejét a falhoz. – És akkor srácokkal is voltál már? 

\- Nagyon kíváncsi vagy ma este.

Nem csak ma este. Kagami már jó ideje kíváncsi volt. Estéken át bámulta a plafont a felső ágyon, azon őrlődve, hogy akar-e kérdezősködni. Hogy mihez fog az vezetni. 

\- Szóval voltál? 

\- Voltam. 

\- De nem jártál egyikkel se. 

Itt egy kicsit hosszabb szünet következett, Daikinak muszáj volt gondolkodnia rajta, megéri-e válaszolni. 

\- Jártam. Eggyel. Olyan fél évig. 

Taiga azonnal visszakapta a fejét, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy le kellett nyelnie a hányingert, így nem azonnal válaszolt. 

\- Mikor? Kivel? Fél évig együtt voltatok, és én sose láttam? – Természetesen nem töltöttek minden időt együtt, de azért _nagyon_ sokat igen, hiszen együtt edzettek, amikor csak lehetséges volt. 

\- Az étterembe járt, ahol dolgoztam két éve. Nem láttad, mert... – Daiki megrántotta a vállát. – Mert nem. 

Az a srác idősebb volt náluk, és semmi köze sem volt a kosárhoz. Meg aztán, Daiki nem akarta bemutatni őt Kagaminak. Nem akarta, hogy a srác ismerje azt a másikat, aki miatt olyan kevés időt töltöttek együtt, hogy végül a szakításuk napján sem ért rá találkozni vele, így az csak egy e-mailt írt neki. _Gondolkodj el rajta, miért is olyan fontos neked az a Kagami._ Ez volt az egyetlen sor, ami megragadta a figyelmét az üzenetből. Egy hónap volt még az összeköltözésükig, abban a négy hétben nem gondolkodott rajta, azonban nagyon hamar szembe kellett néznie vele utána, mi is történik benne. 

Nem volt már senki, akiben kiélhette volna a szexuális frusztrációját, pedig össze lett zárva azzal, aki leginkább okozta az egészet. Három hét elég is volt ennek a belátására. Mikor folyamatosan, minden este az álló farkadat kell rejtegetned a fürdőben a barátod előtt, nem marad sok választásod, mint gondolkodni, mégis mi a kiváltó ok. 

Arra nem emlékezett pontosan, mióta ignorálja a tényt, hogy már nem csak az altájéka olyan virgonc Kagami miatt. 

\- Na, belealudtál a nagy kíváncsiskodásba? – kérdezte, és vetett egy pillantást a másikra, azonban annak a szemei kótyagosan ugyan, de csillogtak a sötétben. Azonnal el is fordult ismét. 

Nem aludt. Azon gondolkodott, akarja-e tudni, milyen volt az a srác. Túl fáradt volt már, és úgy érezte, ha megtudná, nem lenne képes utána elaludni.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy állítod, nem vagy buzi, csak egy pasival jártál, most meg rám pályázol. Nem túl meggyőző – morogta végül. 

\- Nem akarok meggyőzni senkit, baromarc – válaszolta Aomine. – Nem jártam csajjal, mert azokkal csak a gond van. 

\- Heh? 

\- Nem viselik túl jól, mikor valami fontosabb náluk. Nekem meg mindig a kosár lesz az első helyen. 

\- Azt tudom... – motyogta Taiga, de mást már nem volt képes kierőltetni magából. Leragadtak a szemei, és ezúttal úgy is maradtak. 

Daiki azonban nagyon is éber volt még. Észre sem vette, hogy telik az idő, és ő még mindig csak ott ül a földön, ugyanazt a pontot bámulva. Az a pont pedig Kagami keze volt, ami kinyújtva lógott le az ágyról. _Mindig a kosár lesz az első_. Nem hazudott, és egyértelmű kijelentés is volt ez. A kosár volt az élete. 

Azonban... Felemelte a kezét, és óvatosan, háborgó szívvel megérintette Kagamiét. _Az nem lenne lehetetlen, hogy ne csak a kosáré legyen az a hely. Te még beférnél mellé_. Az idősebb meg sem rezzent, ahogy összekulcsolta az ujjaikat. Ráhajtotta a fejét a karjára, amit a térdén támasztott, és a szemeit sokkal erősebben szorította össze, mint azt a másik kezet merte volna. Saját magát hozta végtelenül zavarba.

A kosár volt az élete, azonban Taiga képes lehetett rá, hogy úgy épüljön bele, a kosárnak ne kelljen háttérbe szorulnia. Ugyanaz volt a céljuk. Együtt érni el mindent, amit akartak... az nagyon jó lett volna. 

Daiki úgy pattant fel és eresztette el a másikat, hogy az morogva fordult át az oldalára, miközben ő bemenekült a fürdőbe. Nem, még nem volt készen rá, hogy szembenézzen vele, mit is akart valójában. Hogy nem csak a szexuális frusztrációt akarta kiélni rajta. 

Nem volt könnyű elaludnia, miután megfürdött, és felmászott a felső ágyra. _Hogy lehet ennyire más az illatod, te baromarc, mikor ugyanazt a tusfürdőt, sprét és mosószert használjuk, HOGY?!_ Belefúrta az orrát a párnába, majd össze kellett húznia magát kínjában, ahogy égni kezdett az ágyéka.  
Nem fogja már ezt sokáig bírni.

~*~

Augusztus hatodika volt, szombat. Meleg, annyira meleg, hogy a vörös hajú másra sem vágyott, mint bent maradni egy helyiségben, ahol a légkondi tizenhét fokra van állítva, hogy még az agyát is lefagyassza. Ehhez képest kint volt a nyílt utcán, és még csak nem is egy autóban, hanem gyalog kellett megtennie az utat, ahova tartottak. Ami nem tudta, hol van.

\- Ott vagyunk már? – nyögte hatezredszer. 

\- Be fogod a pofád, vagy a képedet fogom kosárnak használni – morogta Daiki, és fenyegetően lökte a kezében tartott labdát a másik arca felé. 

\- De ott vagyunk máááááááááááááááár? 

Ha az arcába nem is, a feje tetejére olyan erővel érkezett meg a labda, hogy fel is kiáltott a fájdalomtól. 

\- Vadállat – nyöszörögte, de tudta, hogy megérdemelte. Főleg, hogy Aomine nagyon is sokáig bírta, hogy jajongott. Mint mondta, azért mert születésnapja volt. 

Nem volt. Négy napja elmúlt már, de mivel egy keddre esett, nekik pedig már javában edzéseik voltak, aznap nem csináltak semmit. Ráadásul az ajándéka már előtte megvolt, és csak ezen az estén lehetett felhasználni, mint azt megtudta, miután veszekedni próbált, hogy neki ez a nap nem jó. Meccs volt ugyanis. A tévében. A japán és az amerikai válogatott olimpiai selejtezője. Taiga még mindig nem hitte el, hogy hagyta magát rábeszélni, eljöjjön a szállásról, ahol pedig a haverjai mind együtt fogják nézni. A HIDEG étkezőben, az ÓRIÁSI kivetítőn. Vissza akart menni. Akkor mégis miért nem bírt nemet mondani Daikinak? 

A buszon, amire felszálltak végül, nem működött a kondi. Taiga meg akart halni, de legalább már némán tette, mert Aomine arcán a kifejezés éppen elég félelmetes volt, hogy elnémítsa őt. A srác újra és újra az óráját leste, mintha késésben lennének. 

\- Wow, már Shibuyában vagyunk, ezúttal csak nem költekezni szándékozol végre? – röhögte Taiga.

\- Már kiköltekeztem magam, és ha ez a busz nem húz bele, rohadtul, de nem lesz semmi értelme – szűrte a fogai között a másik. Tíz percük volt hatig. 

\- _A következő állomás, Shibuya, Yoyogi Park, Yoyogi Aréna keleti bejáró._

Taiga felkapta a fejét a gépi hangra, aztán óriásira kerekedtek a szemei, mikor Daiki lökdösni kezdte, hogy szállnak le. 

\- Ne! NA NE! NA NEEEE! – Rávágott egyet Daiki vállára, és ott is tartva a kezét, izgalomtól elöntve, dobolni kezdett rajta. – MOST KOMOLYAN?! 

\- Ne kiabálj már! – próbálta meg lerázni magáról a másik, de az ő szája szélében is megjelent egy vigyor, mikor meglátta végre azt a rózsaszín hajkoronát. 

\- Eh? Satsuki? – nézett vissza Taiga is, ahogy elhajtottak az ismerős alak mellett, aki ugrálva integetett a busz felé. 

\- Ja. 

\- Nem randin vagyunk? – kérdezte döbbenten az idősebb, ügyet sem vetve a körülöttük lévőkre. 

\- De. 

\- _Hármasban?!_ – háborodott fel. Mennyit kellett hallgatnia az előző alkalmak előtt, hogy ez nem csoportos tevékenység. – Vagy várj, nem vettem észre Kurokot? – húzta össze a szemöldökeit. 

\- Tetsu nem ért rá – morogta Daiki. – Igyekezzünk vissza! 

Nagy léptekben tették meg a jó ötven métert Satsuki felé, aztán utána már futni is kezdtek, mert a lány azt mondta, nem fognak beérni kezdésre.

\- Be? VAN JEGYÜNK?! – kiabálta Taiga ismét megdöbbenve. 

\- Az előbb már lesokkolódtál, mit üvöltesz megint? 

\- Azt hittem, csak van valami kivetítő kint és odamegyünk. VAN JEGYÜNK A MECCSRE?!!! 

A lány csak nevetett a lelkes üvöltözésen, míg Daiki válaszolt neki, hogy Satsuki szerezte őket. Kagami persze azonnal lecsapott rá, hogy biztosan olcsóbb volt úgy, de a rózsaszín hajú biztosította róla, hogy a barátjuk ezúttal mélyen belenyúlt a zsebébe. Aomine rögtön rámorrant, hogy fogja be. 

Taiga szíve hevesen vert, és ennek semmi köze nem volt az öt perc futáshoz, amire szükségük volt, hogy beérjenek a Yoyogi Arénába, azon belül is a helyükre. Ami alig három sorral volt feljebb a pályától, ráadásul azon a felén, ahol a japán csapat padja volt. 

\- Ezt nem hiszem el – nyögte, miután lerogytak végre a székükre. 

Éppen akkor fújta meg a sípját a bíró; elkezdődött a meccs. 

\- Aú! – kiáltott fel, ahogy Daiki beleöklözött a bicepszébe. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy úgy érzem, álmodom – röhögte, a fájó területet dörzsölve. – De tényleg nem hiszem el – ismételte meg óriásira kerekedett, csillogó szemekkel. 

\- Nagyon szívesen – felelte a kék hajú, a szája sarkában bujkáló mosollyal. 

\- Köszi, nagyon köszi! – lapogatta meg a srác vállát, aztán átfordult Satsuki felé is: – Köszönöm. 

\- Boldog szülinapot, Kagamin! – mosolyogta a lány. – Aztán most már nézzük a meccset! 

Egészen a félidős, tizenöt perces szünetig nem tudta meg, miért is volt Satsuki valójában velük. Nem mintha addig egy pillanatra is tudott volna másra gondolni, mint a meccsre. Az a huszonöt perc szinte elillant, a meccs izgalmas volt, még ha a japán csapatnak nem is sikerült egyszer sem az amerikai fölé kerekednie. A Tokyo Alvarkból két társuk is tagja volt a keretnek, de csak Utsumi Takahiro játszott eddig a második negyed végén. Taiga akkor legszívesebben hangosan szurkolt volna az amerikai csapatnak. A megjegyzésére, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem játszik jól, Daiki csak leintette, ahogy általában tette, ha éppen szidni próbálta a senpait valamiért – ez magához képest túlságosan is sokszor előfordult, nem szokott ő így utálkozni. 

\- Momoi-chan! Momoi-chan! 

Szinte mindenki a szektorukban feléjük fordult, ahogy az a kiáltás visszhangozni kezdett a szünetre elcsendesedett arénában – már amennyire 9000, izgalomtól fűtött ember el tud csendesedni. Taiga maga is meglepetten pillantgatott a mellette ülő lány, és a pálya szélén álló, fiatal játékos között. 

\- Mindjárt jövök – mondta a rózsaszín hajú pirulva, majd felállt, és leszaladva a lépcsőn, közelebb ment a sráchoz. 

\- Oké, nem mondom, hogy jelenleg nem vagyok féltékeny – jegyezte meg Taiga, ahogy figyelte azt a kettőt izgatott beszélgetésbe bonyolódni. 

\- Mert Satsuki talált magának végre egy palit? – kérdezte lustán a kék hajú, és nem volt hajlandó még csak arra sem nézni. 

\- Eh?! Komolyan járnak?! – bukott ki Kagamiból jó hangosan. – De nem azért. Togashi Yuki csak egy évvel idősebb nálunk, és már a nemzeti csapatban játszik. És még Satsukit is ismeri. Hogyhogy?! 

\- A sportkórházból. 

Taiga persze tudott róla, hogy Satsukinak ez évtől már nem volt nyári szünete, mert kötelezően dolgozniuk kellett a kórházban, ahova kijelölték őket.

\- Komolyan olyan mázlista volt, hogy a nemzeti válogatottat kezelhette? 

\- Fogalmam sincs, mit kellett csinálnia, de Togashit bizonyára jól megkezelte – morogta unottan. – Ő szerezte a jegyeket is.

\- Wáó! – ámult el még jobban a vörös hajú. – Akkor tényleg rendesen... megkezelhette. 

Satsuki nagyon nehezen döntött a sportorvosi szak mellett, bőven a harmadik évükben voltak már a felső-középiskolában, mikor a lány végre be merte vallani saját magának és a szüleinek, hogy nem akarja teljesen maga mögött hagyni mindazt, amit a kosárlabdától kapott hat év alatt. Az apja ösztönözni próbálta, hogy jobban járna, ha az orvoslás más ága felé húzna, de a lányt akkor már nem lehetett eltéríteni. Tetsuya sérülése után a harmadik évük nyarán már nem. A barátjuk éppen úgy tönkretette a könyökeit, mint Kiyoshi senpai a térdét, egy életre elveszítette a kosárlabdát, amit imádott. 

\- _Még szerencse, hogy most történt és nem korábban. A Winter Cupon harmadévesek már úgy sem játszhatnak._

Taiga nem hitte, hogy valaha el fogja felejteni azt a mosolyt, amivel Kuroko ezt bejelentette előttük. Akkor tudatosult benne, hogy a barátja éppen úgy nem akarta feladni a kosárlabdát a középiskola végén, mint ő és Aomine. Ha hivatásosan nem is, az egyetemen biztosan folytatta volna, de már a nyári bajnokság végéig sem bírta ki a teste. A Seirin pedig elvérzett az elődöntőben, nevetséges módon a Touou ellen. Mert Kagami egyedül nem volt képes nyerni Daiki _csapatjátéka_ ellen, akkor már nem. 

\- Ennyire szíven vágott, hogy Satsuki már nem szabad? – lökte meg őt a fiatalabb, mert elmerült a gondolataiban. 

\- Abbahagyhatnád végre a képzelgést, hogy rá vagyok állva Satsukira – felelte a szemét forgatva. – Mozdultam rá egyszer is az öt év alatt, mióta ismerem?! 

\- Esélyed sem lett volna, ezért nem is próbálkoztál. De azért bámultad éppen eleget, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen, rá vagy _állva_.

Kagami ciccentett egyet. 

\- Sose voltam rá _állva!_ Nem mindenki olyan fucking perverz, mint te. Satsuki gyönyörű, csak a hülyék nem bámulnák, mikor lehetőségük van rá. 

A harmadik és negyedik negyed is olyan gyorsan telt el, hogy Taiga úgy érezte, meg sem történt az egész. Ha nem lett volna ott a testében az a lüktető erő és izgalom, talán el is hiszi, hogy ez az egész csak álom volt. A japán csapatnak pedig rémálom, végül húsz pont különbséggel kaptak ki. 

\- Hát, ennek a csapatnak aztán tényleg szüksége van ránk – jelentette be, míg vártak, hogy a tömeg oszlani kezdjen, és ők is ki tudjanak menni. – Esélyük sem lesz akár egy meccset megnyerni a Tokiói Olimpián. 

\- Kagamin, halkabban már! – csapott rá egyet a lány a hátára, mert nagyon csúnya pillantásokat kaptak. Ez a szektor ugyanis a játékosok hozzátartozóinak volt fenntartva. 

\- Most mondd, hogy nincs igazam! – nézett le Satsukira. – Voltak jó próbálkozásaik, de... Aú! 

Daiki a labdájával vágta fejen.

\- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire képtelen rá, hogy odafigyeljen a környezetére? – grimaszolta. 

\- Mert mi van? – nézett végre körbe a vörös hajú is. – Ehm. Elnézést – hajtotta meg kicsit a fejét a dühös tekintetek felé. 

Tíz perc múlva a főbejárat előtti folyosón álltak meg, ahol már csak néhány ember lézengett. 

\- Akkor mi lépünk – mondta Daiki a barátnőjének, aki csak mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Te maradsz? – kérdezte Taiga meglepetten. 

\- Megvárom Togashi-kunt. 

\- Ó. 

\- Ez a meccs árthatott eleget az egójának, alaposan ápold őt le! 

\- A te mocskos fantáziádat kéne jól leápolni – vágta hason a szélesen vigyorgó srácot Kagami. 

\- Megtennéd, hercegnő? Satsuki biztos tud szerezni neked ápolónő egyenruhát, hogy még jobb formába kerüljek az ápolás alatt. 

\- Bocsi, Dai-chan, de kétlem, hogy Kagamin méreteiben találnék – nevette a szája elé tett kézzel a lány.

\- Ne add már alá a lovat, Satsuki! 

Taiga még mindig képes volt meglepődni rajta, hogy a lány milyen könnyedséggel kezelte a barátjuk tapintatlan viselkedését, sőt, be is kapcsolódott néha, mikor igazán jó kedve volt. Ez a gondolatsor el is juttatta őt odáig, hogy rájöjjön, Satsuki ragyog. Szebb volt, mint valaha; valóban szerelmes lehetett. Beszélnie kell Kurokoval. Vajon a srác tudott róla, a lány végleg elengedte őt? Vajon ő is éppen ennyire megkönnyebbültnek és _szabadnak_ tűnik, mint Satsuki? Remélte, hogy úgy van. 

Nem figyelt a nevetgélő párosra, így megint odajutottak, hogy Daiki megütögette őt. 

\- Kiesel a szemeiden! 

\- Van miért – válaszolta még mindig a felhők között járva. – Gyönyörű vagy, Satsuki. 

\- Eh? – kuncogta a rózsaszín hajú, majd megemelve kicsit a lenge, fehér szoknyáját, körbepördült. – Akkor megérte ez a ruha, hogy ráköltöttem az összes pénzt, amit a kórházban kaptam. 

Nem a ruha tette, de ezt az idősebb már nem tudta kimondani, magához tért annyira, hogy túl zavarba ejtőnek találja a további megjegyzéseket. 

\- Na, jól van, húzzál, mielőtt Kagami rád veti magát – dörmögte Daiki, aki mérgesen szemlélte a jelenetet. 

\- Bízom benne, hogy megakadályoznád őt ebben, Dai-chan – felelte az. – Persze nem azért, mert engem féltesz – forgatta meg a szemeit. – És ti menjetek, az én randim itt kezdődik. 

\- A miénk nem itt ért véget? – kérdezte Taiga, miután elindultak. – Add ide a labdát! 

Eddig próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a késztetést, hogy játszani akar, de most, hogy már az épületen kívül voltak, nem bírta ki, hogy ne pattogtasson valamit. Daiki meglepő módon, azonnal oda dobta a kezébe. 

\- Nem terveztem semmit ezután – válaszolta a kék hajú. – Ha akarod beülhetünk valahova, de...

\- Kosarazni akarok! – vágott közbe a másik, a barátja pedig ismét megdöbbentően, de rögtön elvigyorodott. 

\- Mindjárt gondoltam – somolyogta. 

\- Csak ezért hoztad a labdát? – jött rá Taiga.

\- Ja. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy amint vége a meccsnek, sírni fogsz, mert játszani akarsz. 

Kagami hahotázni kezdett a megjegyzés valós alapján. Örült, hogy Aomine ilyen jól ismerte. 

\- Mennyire van innen szerinted busszal a pálya, ami a régi lakásom közelében volt?

\- Huszonhárom. 

\- Eh? Ennek is utánanéztél? – lepődött meg ismét. 

Daiki csak megvonta a vállát. Egészen belejött ezeknek a randiknak a tervezgetésébe. Például arra is előre gondolt, hogy legyen nála elég aprópénz, venni majd később innivalót, mert arrafelé csak automaták voltak. Sőt, még azt is leellenőrizte, hogy ha egy megállóval korábban szállnak le, lesz egy McDonald's az út mentén, úgyhogy a bálna kajálni is tud. Egészen büszke volt magára. 

Kilenckor nyitotta ki Taiga a pálya kapuját, ami éppen úgy nyikorgott, mint mikor legutóbb jártak itt, értelme sem lett volna küzdeni az emlékek ellen, amik elöntötték a fejét. Lehányta a zacskót – amiben már csak tizenöt darab hamburger volt, mert az öt perc séta alatt bevágott hármat, Aomine pedig kettőt – a kerítés tövébe, és már futni is kezdett a palánk felé, ami az esti csendben óriási zajjal csörgött-zörgött, mikor feldobta a labdát, majd felugorva dunkolt egyet. Másodpercekig lógott a kosáron, így az izgatott nevetésének a zajába beleolvadt a fémláncok csilingelése.

\- Egy-az-egy-ellen? – kérdezte a félpályánál álló Daikitól, miután összeszedte a labdát, és szembefordult vele. 

\- Csak rád várok! 

Taiga úgy érezte, lángol a teste. Nem úgy, ahogy napközben, míg tűzött a nap és majd meggyulladt a hőségtől. Ez bentről jött. A zakatoló szívéből indulva, elárasztva az egész lényét, mintha fáklyává vált volna. Abban a másfél órában, amíg szünet nélkül játszottak, megállíthatatlannak, _legyőzhetetlennek_ érezte magát. Aomine ellen játszani mindig ennyire izgatottá tette, de most az emlékek is csak adtak a kedvéhez, ez a hely sokkal többet jelentett, mint a Tokyo Alvark szabadtéri pályái. 

Innen indult el az út, amin végül eljutott a hivatásos kosárlabdázásig. Itt vált az álma céllá. 

Az út persze még nem ért véget, mert hiába érezte magát legyőzhetetlennek, nem volt az. Például Aomine ellen sem tudott nyerni, de ez már nem keltett benne elégedetlen szikrákat, mint régen. Aomine ellen nyerni már nem jelentett számára olyan sokat. 

\- Hülye, simán dobhattál volna egy hárompontost, onnan minek ugrándozol? – röhögte Daiki, ahogy az idősebb, majd egy méterre landolt az ugrását követően a palánktól. 

\- Az amerikaiak shooting guardja valami ilyen messziről meteor jamelt a meccsen – felelte vigyorogva. – Gondoltam, megpróbálom.

\- Az a pasi vagy tíz kiló _izommal_ nehezebb nálad és vagy 205cm! – húzta össze a szemöldökét a másik. 

\- Szárnyakra lenne szükségem, hogy leutánozzam, mi? – mosolyogta, de egy egészen kicsit szomorú volt a tény miatt. 

Aomine arcára kihívó vigyor kúszott, aztán ahogy felzárkózott a másikhoz, aki már a félpálya felé tartott, hirtelen elkapta a derekát. Taiga meglepetten felkiáltott, de ahogy a barátja nyögve-röhögve felemelte őt a levegőbe, majd megindult vele a palánk felé, már csak nevetni tudott. A póz, amit felvett sokkal inkább volt Superman-es, mint kosárlabda játékosra hasonlító, ezzel még tovább növelve a jókedvét. Amint a labda a hálóban volt, mindkét kezét a levegőbe lökte, és éljenezni kezdett, de így a ficánkolása már túl sok volt Daikinak, aki nagyon gyorsan ledobta őt a földre. Mindketten szakadtak a röhögéstől. 

\- Meg akarom ezt tanulni. Képes akarok lenni ilyen messziről ugrani és betalálni a kosárba. 

Még a térdein támaszkodva, a nevetéstől kifulladva vigyorgott, de Aomine furcsa komolyságot hallott ki a szavai mögül.

\- Minek? – Egyenesedett ki csípőre tett kézzel. – Power forwardként ennél sokkal közelebb van a helyed a palánkhoz, nem sok esély van rá, hogy ne juss beljebb a támadás alatt. 

Taiga elfordult tőle, majd felvéve a labdát, pörgetni kezdte azt a kezében. Pont ott volt a kosártól alig másfél méterre, jobbra, ahol egy power forwardnak a helye volt a támadás során. 

\- Gondolkodtam mostanában. 

\- Te szoktál olyat? – kérdezte Daiki, ahogy a háló láncainak csörgése elhalt, miután Taiga könnyedén dobott egy kosarat. 

\- Nagy néha – perdült hirtelen vissza, majd egy óriási, őszinte vigyor terült el az arcán. 

Aomine számára a következő két másodperc nagyon hosszúnak tűnt. Úgy érezte, visszarepültek az időben. Vissza arra a napra, mikor ez a srác megkérdezte tőle, nem lenne-e egy nap jó együtt játszani egy csapatban. Vissza arra a napra, ami az első lépés volt a közös életük felé. Akármilyen nyálasan hangzott is ez. Taiga arcán éppen olyan mosoly ült, mint akkor, így Daiki tudta, hogy valami olyasmit fog mondani, ami ismét előre viszi majd őket. 

\- Rájöttem, hogy pozíciót kell váltanom, mert power forward nem leszek sosem olyan jó, mint te vagy. 

Nem ilyesmit várt. Nem azt, hogy a kijelentés után haragot fog érezni. 

\- Mi? – húzta össze a szemeit, és megjelent az a szokásos, ingerült fintor az ajkain. Daiki számára ez a kijelentés fájón mást jelentett. _Sose leszek olyan jó, mint te, úgyhogy inkább feladom próbálkozás nélkül. Nem éri meg ellened játszani. Nem éri meg egy olyan szörnyeteg ellen, mint te vagy_. – Elszállt az a csöpp eszed is, ami volt? 

\- Heh? – döbbent meg Kagami az ingerült hangot hallva. – Mi van? 

\- Nem leszel sose olyan jó, mint én? – ismételte Daiki _undorral_ a hangjában. – Honnan a rohadt életből tudnád, mikor meg sem próbáltad?! 

Taiga odanyomta a labdát a mellkasához, hogy az egyik kezét fel tudja emelni. Csillapító mozdulatokkal intett a barátja felé, aki ettől csak még idegesebb lett. 

\- Szerintem próbálkoztam már eleget – nevette kényelmetlenül. – Még ha néha szerencsém is van ellened egy-az-egy-ellenben, az erőfölényed eléggé elsöprő. – Fájt ezt bevallani, hiába a gondolkodás, Taiga nem fogadta még el a tényeket teljesen. 

\- És ezért inkább feladod? – _Mint mindenki más._

\- Úgy örülnék, ha néha végighallgatnál – forgatta meg a szemeit a vörös hajú, aztán nekidőlt a palánknak. 

\- Hallgatom éppen eleget a hülyeségeidet szerintem. 

\- Jogos – mosolygott fel rá, de aztán ismét lenézett a labdára, amit megint pörgetni kezdett. – Nem azért akarok váltani, mert beijedtem a fölényedtől, ne érts félre. Csak mostanában a gondolat, hogy ellened versenyezzek, nem hoz már lázba, tudod – vetett egy gyors pillantást Daikira, de az még mindig fenyegetően szikrázó tekintettel méregette őt úgy két lépés távolságból. – Nem ellened akarok játszani, hanem veled. Vágod? Ahhoz az kell, hogy valamelyikünk feladja a posztját. Egy meccs alatt nincs szükség két power forwardra, nem igaz? – felfelé kunkorodott a szája széle, de továbbra is a labdát bámulta. – És hát, ahogy jelenleg állunk, nyilvánvaló, hogy te vagy kettőnk közül a jobb. Ésszerű, ha inkább én váltok, nem? – Felkapta a fejét, ahogy az a sötét arc kitakarta előle a lámpa fényét. – Aomi...

Daiki attól kezdve nem tudott koncentrálni, hogy Kagami azt mondta, nem ellene akar játszani, hanem vele. Ennyi elég volt, hogy a dühös forróság átváltson valami teljesen más melegségbe. Vágyba. Több nem kellett neki, hogy kövesse ennek a bolondnak a gondolatmenetét, hiszen ismerte. Tudta, hogy milyen ember. _Szerette azt az embert, aki volt_.

Tompán érezte csak a palánk fémjének hűvösét a kézfején, mert az igazán fontos a meleg volt, ami Kagamiból áradt, ahogy elkapta a nyakát, és belemarkolt a hajába a tarkójánál. Utána pedig már semmi más nem számított, mint az ajkai az idősebbén, a nyelve, ahogy behatolt Taiga szájába, és a tény, hogy az válaszolt a csókjára. A kosárlabda fájdalmasan nyomódott bele Daiki hasába, mert a vörös hajú minél jobban elmerült a csókban, annál inkább nyomta volna magát közelebb hozzá. Száguldott a szíve és a fejében a gondolatok is. Egyáltalán nem ürült ki az agya az élvezettől, úgy mint az első alkalommal tette. Most végig ott volt a félsz, hogy mi lesz, mikor elengedi őt, ha megijesztette... ha nem lesz több randi...

A kosárlabda egy hangos pattanással esett le a földre, mikor Daiki végre egy kicsit elhúzódott, de el még nem eresztette Kagami tarkóját, öntudatán kívül simogatta a hüvelykujjával a puha részt a füle alatt. Taiga nagyra kerekedett szemekkel fürkészte az arcát, fogalma sem volt, mi történt. Aomine jó néhány másodperccel később jött csak rá, a labda azért eshetett le, mert a vörös hajú elengedte azt. Majdnem eltátotta a száját is, mikor megérezte azt a két, lángoló tenyeret az oldalába kapaszkodni. _Ó, a francba, ha most megint megcsókolom, tuti, ki fog akadni, de.._.

Hajolt volna ismét rá a srác szájára, de Kagami lehajtotta a fejét, mielőtt elérhette volna. Daiki szíve félelemtől szorult össze, mert nem tudhatta, mit fog mondani.

\- Nem kéne idekint ezt csinálnunk, megláthatnak. 

_Idekint_. És az a két kéz még mindig markolta a pólóját. _Ó, a francba. Ó, a francba! Állj le! Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! Hűtsd le magad, idióta!! Gyerünk, gyerünk!_

Daiki elengedte a másik nyakát, majd mögötte a palánkra markolt inkább rá, és hátrébb húzódott annyira, hogy már legalább nem égette a bőrét a vörös hajú légzése. Taiga még mindig fogta a pólóját. 

\- Menjünk... haza? – Meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát a két szó között, mert az elhalt a rekedtségtől. Remélte, hogy a kérdés nem fog úgy hangzani, el akar tűnni az esetleges kéretlen bámulók elől, majd folytatni a négy fal között, amit elkezdtek... illetve, ha Kagami rendben lett volna vele, akkor akár úgy is hangozhatott. 

\- Tudnánk? – nevetett fel röviden a vörös hajú. – Esélyünk sincs elkapni az utolsó vonatot, marha messze van innen a jó állomás. 

\- Hercegnő, az előbb... – Elhallgatott, és zavartan a kiszáradt bokorra bámult a másik feje mögött. – Az előbb visszacsókoltál? 

\- Hercegnők nem csinálnak olyat. Még Taiga niichan sem csinál olyat – mormogta az idősebb, míg ő a kezeit nézte, amiket nem volt képes megmozdítani.

 _Miért nem akadtam ki? Miért nem csesztem le? Miért nem löktem el? Hogy lehet, hogy... élveztem?_

Azért nem akadt ki és lökte el magától Aominét, amint tudta volna, mert élvezte. Ahogy az első alkalommal is, a csók elsöprő erővel kerítette őt hatalmába, és képtelen volt gondolni bármi másra, minthogy milyen jó érzés. De hát... hogy lehet ennyire jó érzés egy férfival csókolózni? Hogy lehet ennyire jó érzés, mikor teljesen más volt, mint mikor lányokkal csinálta? Erőszakosabb, erősebb, elsöprőbb. 

\- Jó érzés volt. Élvezted. Tényleg annyira számít, hogy nem egy csöcsös csajjal csináltad?

Taiga először megfeszült, mert a másik mintha a gondolataira válaszolt volna, de aztán rázkódni kezdett a válla, majd halkan rötyögni kezdett. 

\- Me'van? – morogta Daiki égő fülekkel, és végre ránézett volna az idősebbre, de csak profilból látta a lehajtott arcát, mert az még mindig a kezeit bámulta. 

\- Csak elképzeltelek csöcsös csajként. Ganguro.

Nagy hanggal csattant Aomine tenyere a másik feje búbján, most vált csak nyilvánvalóvá, hogy eddig mindketten milyen halkan is beszéltek, és hogy milyen némaság öleli őket körbe. 

\- Tizenöt voltam, mikor rájöttem, hogy képes lennék nem csak csajokkal csinálni. – Daiki felnézett a kosárra, mert utálta, hogy ilyesmiről kell beszélnie, így egyszerűbb volt az tettetni, hogy csak gondolkodik. Beszélnie kellett, mert ha valamit megtanult az elmúlt pár hónapban, az az volt, hogy nyissa ki a száját, ez a marha nem fogja másként megérteni őt. – Senpai volt a legmenőbb srác a kosár klubban, menőbb akárkinél, akit akkoriban ismertem, pedig aztán én is az voltam – tette hozzá erőtlen próbálkozásként a viccelődést. – Majdnem beledöglöttem a szégyenbe, mikor rájöttem, hogy úgy nézek rá, mint előtte csak csajokra. Persze nem lett belőle semmi...

\- Mert annyira azért nem voltál menő, hogy úgy mássz rá a senpaiodra, mint rám...

\- Fogd be! – Újabb csattanás. – Senpai elballagott, én meg ott maradtam a tudattal, hogy nem vagyok még ebben sem normális, mert hiába kavartam csajokkal, ez nem múlik el. Ha egyszer ráindulsz a másik nemre is, utána eljutsz arra a pontra, hogy szembenézz vele, ez van, ez vagy te, sokat nem tehetsz ellene. Akkor meg miért ne élveznéd ki, hogy már nem csak a fél pálya a tiéd? Hogy uralhatod az egészet, ha akarod? 

\- És attól kezdve lesz valaki leszaromszexuális? 

Aomine lehajtotta a fejét, így rögtön összeakadt végre a pillantása azzal a pirosan csillogóval, ami már egy ideje fürkészte őt. 

\- Igen. És higgy nekem, sokkal egyszerűbb úgy az élet. 

Hagyta, hogy az a száj ismét a sajátjára tapadjon, hogy az a nyelv ismét megtalálja az övét, de ezúttal képes volt a saját testén uralkodni, akármennyire is akarta volna, nem nyomta magát Daikihoz. A jó ég tudja, mit történik, ha megteszi. És abban biztos volt, azt nem akarja. Nem most, nem itt. 

\- Enni akarok. 

Aomine felhorkant, mikor ezt meghallotta, amint szétváltak a csók után. Csak azért nem válaszolt semmi perverzt, mert érezte, hogy már így is pattanásig feszítette a szerencséjének húrját. Ellépett a vörös hajú útjából – minden gond nélkül, mert valamikor az a két kéz eltűnt az oldaláról –, és magához vette a kosárlabdát, míg az odament a hamburgeres táskához. 

\- Milyen poszton akarsz játszani, ha nem power forward? – kérdezte. A labdát pattogtatva állt a másik felett, aki leült a kerítés tövébe. 

\- Ez egy jó kérdés – csámcsogta Taiga. – Gondoltam a centerre, de...

\- Nem vagy elég nagy bálna ahhoz. 

\- Aztán a point guardra, de...

\- Ahhoz túl hülye vagy. 

\- Kabbe. 

\- Még mindig nem tartunk ott. 

\- Shooting guard? 

\- Ott meg a három pontosaiddal lenne gond, te dunk mániás majom. 

\- Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra, így késő éjjel – vigyorodott el, ahogy Daiki tökéletes hangsúllyal utánozta Midorimát. 

\- Akkor marad a small forward...

\- Csak hát a faultok... 

\- Ja – húzta el a száját a kék hajú, és végre abbahagyta a pattogtatást, mert komolyan elgondolkodott. A small forwardok egyik legfontosabb feladata az volt, hogy faultokat vívjanak ki a saját javukra, de Kagami annyira béna volt az ilyesmiben, hogy általában ő ellene ítéltek csak büntetőt. 

\- Én is erre jutottam – gyűrte össze a hamburger csomagolását, majd elővett egy újabbat. 

\- Szóval egyszerűen csak jobbnak kell lenned nálam – rántotta meg a vállát Aomine. 

\- Próbálkozni fogok, mindig – nézett fel rá komoly tekintettel. Ezt a másiknak értenie kellett. Nem akarta, hogy úgy érezze, feladta. Nem akarta, hogy elveszítse az érdeklődést iránta, mert ő is éppen olyan gyenge volt, mint mindenki más. Ezért nem hozta fel ezt eddig. Félelmetes volt ez a gondolat. – De egy csapatban akarok játszani veled, Aomine. Nem csak egy csapatban lenni, hanem veled együtt lenni a pályán. 

_Azt élvezem a legjobban._

Hogy Daiki mennyire utálta az ilyen érzelgősködést. Mikor ez az ember az arcába vágta a legőszintébb érzéseit. 

\- Milyen poszton akarsz játszani, ha nem power forward? – kérdezte meg ismét. 

\- Most mondtam, hogy nem tu...

\- Nem azt kérdeztem, melyik posztra lennél jelenleg jó. Melyik poszton akarsz játszani? – leguggolt elé, a labdát a lábai közé téve a földre. 

Taiga meglepetten fürkészte, még enni is elfelejtett. 

\- Tudod, hogy a Lakers a kedvenc amerikai csapatom. 

\- Ott laktatok Himuroval, jártatok a meccseikre, blabla, tudom. 

\- Imádtam Kobe Bryant kölyökként. Tele volt a szobám a posztereivel. 

Aomine összehúzta a szemeit. 

\- Remélem, nem várod el, hogy tudjam, az ki. 

\- Szerintem a világ legjobb shooting guardja volt. 

\- Szóval azt akarsz játszani? 

\- Üm, az'szem. Azt a meteor jamet tényleg meg akarom tanulni – felelte óvatosan a másik.

\- Jól van, de előbb a távoli dobásaiddal kell kezdeni valamit.

\- Hah? 

\- Addig fogunk edzeni, amíg te leszel a világ legjobb shooting guardja, mert én is együtt akarok játszani veled.

Taiga elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a felé nyújtott ökölbe szorított kézre. Aztán kiült a szájára a fülig érő mosolya, és nekiütötte a sajátját. 

\- Nem csak a pályán persze – tette hozzá hirtelen Daiki szintén vigyorogva. – És nem csak ezzel a... golyóval – pörgette meg a mutatóujján a kosárlabdát. 

\- Az egy labda, te baromarc – röhögött fel Taiga. 

Mitől félt annyira? Ez az Aomine már éppen úgy nem az a srác volt, aki középiskolában, mint ahogy ő sem volt már olyan, mint 17 évesen. Már nem kellett mindenben versenyezniük, hogy legyen közöttük egy kapocs, azon a szakaszon már régen túl voltak. Az ijesztő jelenleg inkább az volt, milyen szakaszba fognak lépni ezután, de egy valami nem semmiképpen sem fog változni. A kosárlabda mindig ott lesz velük. 

Taiga felállt, miután benyomta a második burgert is, majd kikapta a labdát Daiki kezéből, és elhajította azt a palánk felé. Nem ment bele a kosárba. 

\- Béna – röhögte mögötte a kék hajú, míg összeszedte a labdát, de aztán közelebb ment ő is, és mikor összetalálkoztak a hárompontos vonalnál, komoly hangon, ahogy csak tőle telt, elkezdte magyarázni, szerinte miért nem megy a távoli dobás Kagaminak. 

Az első vonat indulásáig játszottak, néha ökörködve, néha túl komolyan, de még akkor is élvezve, mikor már alig valami energiájuk maradt, hiszen semmi sem volt annál jobb, mint mikor együtt játszottak.

~*~

Augusztus utolsó napjai heves esőzéseket hoztak magukkal. A borongós hangulat azonban nem csak odakint, de már az épületben is felütötte a fejét. A második emeleti szobában egyre gyűltek a fekete felhők. Taiga feje felett.

\- Nem megyünk sehova, fejezd már be a nyöszörgést! – morogta az alsó ágy mellett térdelve a földön.

\- De hát... 

Az ellenkezés itt abba is maradt, mert a kék hajú fuldokolva köhögni kezdett, ezzel csak még tovább erősítve Kagami elhatározását: ha kell, lekötözi ezt az idiótát, hogy ágyban maradjon. 

Aomine beteg volt, és az állapota óráról-órára romlani látszott. Előző este izzadtan, kimelegedve rohant vissza az edzésről az esőben, pedig egész nap nem sütött a nap, így a hőmérséklet közelebb volt a tíz fokhoz, mint a húszhoz. Hajnalban a vörös hajú a fiatalabb köhögésére ébredt, délelőtt mehetett el boltba venni neki zsebkendőt, így késő délutánra pedig már azon gondolkodott, ideje felkeresni az orvosukat és gyógyszert kérni, mert ennek nem lesz jó vége. 

\- Maradj már veszteg! – hajolt rá Daikira, és nyomta őt vissza a vállainál fogva az ágyra. – Ha most nem pihened ki magad, hétfőn nem fogsz tudni menni az idény kezdő edzőmeccsre, én mondom neked. 

\- Hát, ez az! – tört ki belőle rekedt hangon. – Itt a szeptember, kezdődik az idény, úgyhogy ha most nem megyünk el randira, ennyi volt. 

Taiga visszaereszkedett a sarkaira, de azért a jobb kezét ott tartotta a másik vállán, aki most átfordult az oldalára, hogy továbbra is lássa őt. Ma lett volna az utolsó randijuk, hiszen végül időkorlátot húztak. Csak ezt a nyarat adta Daikinak. 

Ciccegett egyet, aztán próbálva nemtörödőm hangot megütni, megszólalt: 

\- Azt mondtad, nincs foglalásunk mára, úgyhogy akármit is akartál csinálni, azt megtehetjük, mikor meggyógyultál – hadarta. – Nem volt amúgy sem semmi _randis_ ezekben az alkalmakban – tette hozzá, azt már valóban flegmán, mert tényleg így gondolta. 

\- Akkor felfogtad a lényeget – válaszolta Aomine, majd összegörnyedt kicsit, ahogy ismét rájött a köhögés. Jól esett az a meleg tenyér a vállán, ami óvatosan paskolgatta közben, nagyon jól esett. 

\- Milyen lényeget? – kérdezte, mikor már úgy tűnt, a másik képes beszélni. 

\- Hogy nem kell semmi olyasmit csinálnunk, míg kint vagyunk a városban, ami elárulná bárkinek is, hogy nem csak két haver szórakozik. Már az elején megmondtam, hogy nem fogok nagydobra verni semmit, és azt akartam, hogy ezt te is felfogd. – Daiki szemei komolyan csillogtak a lámpa fényében. 

\- Ahhoz képest legutóbb mégis sikerült – húzta el a száját Taiga. 

\- Jelenleg nem csinálunk semmit a négy fal között, ne csodálkozz, ha random helyzetekben jön rám, hogy le akarom nyomni a nyelvemet a torkodon. Ha ki lennék rendesen elégítve, simán türtőztetni tudnám magam mások előtt. 

Kagami arca egy pillanat alatt lett paprikavörös a kielégítve szót hallva a másik szájából. Az nem csókolózásra vonatkozott. 

\- De akkor is el akarok most menni még utoljára – hirtelen ült fel, amitől megszédült, de legalább a másik nem tudott időben kapcsolni. Már lent voltak a lábai a földön, mire Taiga felemelkedett, hogy elállja az útját. 

\- Nem megyünk sehova! – jelentette ki ismét. 

\- Kagami, ha nem megyünk most, mikor fogunk tudni? – kérdezte, képtelenül rá, hogy ne hangozzon patetikusnak. 

\- Akármikor! 

\- Úgy, mint áprilisban, mikor szinte nem is láttuk egymást? 

\- Hah? Mi az, hogy nem láttuk? Egy szobában alszunk, te idióta! – csattant vissza.

Ha nincs a betegség, Daiki sosem mondta volna el neki a másik okot, amiért valójában kiállhatatlan volt az idény végéig. 

\- De nem egyszerre van edzésünk, és neked ott vannak a haverjaid is, szóval még kevesebbet vagy itt, mint én. 

Valójában már akkor értette, mire gondolt a másik, mikor felhozta az áprilist. Abban a hónapban tényleg kihasznált minden alkalmat, hogy ne legyen a szobában, még aludni is szándékosan nagyon későn jött csak vissza. _De hát!_ Aomine néma zordsága fojtogatta, és amúgy is, nem mert volna túl sokáig megmaradni vele egy térben a csók után. Akkor még nem... 

\- Oké, abban igazad van, hogy áprilisban nem láttuk eleget egymást, de vágod, hogy ha szólsz, ez téged zavar, akkor nem lógtam volna annyit a srácokkal? – Apró füllentés volt csak, ennyi még Taiga niichantól is kitelt. 

\- Ja, vágom, vágtam már akkor is. – Daiki megtámasztotta a könyökét a térdén, majd beletemette a homlokát a tenyerébe, mert túl nehéznek érezte a fejét. – Csak nem mertem kinyitni a pofám, mert nem tudtam, mi fog kijönni rajta. Rohadtul de mérges voltam, amiért nem akartál velem lenni – fordította úgy az arcát, hogy lássa az idősebbet. 

Taiga nyelt egy nagyot. Nem, Taiga niichannak nem szabadott hazudoznia, mikor Aomine Daiki éppen őszinteségi rohamban szenvedett. Illetve, megfázásban szenvedett, amit egy őszinteségi roham kísért éppen. 

\- Én meg nem mertem a közeledben lenni túl sokat, mert azt hittem, rám fogod vetni magad. 

Daiki sötéten és röviden felnevetett, többre nem futotta, mert fájt tőle a torka. 

\- Jól tetted, mert nagyon közel voltam hozzá, hogy megtegyem. – Felemelte a jobb kezét, és megérintette Kagami száját. – És azóta csak egyre közelebb vagyok. 

\- Előbb múljon el a gethád. 

Aomine szemei összeszűkültek kicsit ezt hallva, mert nem értette... nem merte megérteni, mit is jelentett. 

\- Úgy se hagynád, hogy rád vessem magam – morogta nagyon halkan. 

\- Próbálkozni lehet – rántotta meg a vállát a vörös hajú, és meglepően éppen olyan nemtörődömnek érezte magát, mint ez a mozdulat mutatta. 

\- Érted, mit beszélsz? 

\- Azt mondtam, próbálkozhatsz rám vetni magad, ha annyira csókolózni akarsz. 

\- Csókolózni? – Daiki szeme ezúttal elkerekedett a döbbenettől. 

\- Igen? Mit mást? 

Nyitotta a száját, aztán vissza is csukta. Nem fogja emlékeztetni rá, hogy a seggére pályázik. Nem most. 

\- Semmit. Azért akarom rád vetni magam, hogy csókolózhassunk. – Önkéntelenül végigsimított ismét a másik ajkain, ahogy fixírozta őket. 

Taiga érezte, hogy ez a kijelentés túljátszott volt, de ő sem akart belemenni egyelőre, mi mást is tudnának csinálni. 

\- Fél év. Márciusra kivívom, hogy feltegyenek az A csapatba, és akkor annyit leszünk együtt, hogy rá is fogsz unni a képemre – mondta egy mosollyal a szája szélén. Csiklandozta az ajkait a másik ujja, amit kitartóan ott tartott rajtuk. – Addig meg, amennyit csak tudunk. Most már nem félek itt lenni veled a szobában. 

Már eddig is érezte, hogy nagyon közel volt a lázas állapothoz, de most kétség kívül kiakasztott volna bármilyen hőmérőt, ahogy a teste lángolni kezdett. 

\- Az nagyon kényelmes lenne, akármikor rád vethetném magam. Hogy csókolózhassunk – tette ismét hozzá somolyogva. 

\- Igen, csókolózásért rám vetheted magad. Akármikor a szobában. 

Félig viccelődtek, félig a szabályokat alakították, mert megint változni kezd majd a kapcsolatuk, szükség volt rá, hogy tudják, mit lehet és mit nem. 

\- Akármikor? 

\- Igen. 

\- Akár most is? 

Kagaminak már eddig is nehezére esett nem csak Aomine száját bámulni, most azonban már nem tudta levenni róla a szemeit. Ahhoz túl nehéz volt ez a három hét az este óta a pályán. _A csók óta_. Voltak esték, mikor úgy érezte, drogfüggőség ellen küzd. Akarta azt az elsöprő érzést újra, egyszerűen csak akarta. Akkor is, ha ez azt jelentette, ettől kezdve ő is leszaromszexuális lesz. 

Daiki meglepetten figyelte, ahogy az ujja egyre közelebb került saját magához, majd végre sikerült elkapnia a kezét, hogy ne állja útját a felé közeledő arcnak. _Ó, a francba_. Egy hosszú pillanatra lefagyott, mikor Taiga szája az övére tapadt, képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez történik, de megölte volna magát, ha elszalasztja a lehetőséget, így gyorsan elkapta a srác tarkóját az egyik, majd a nyakát előlről a másik kezével, és ahogy kiegyenesedett ültében, húzta magával a lába közé Kagamit is. Aki hagyta magát. Sőt, megtámaszkodott Daiki combjain, hogy még inkább hozzá tudja nyomni a mellkasát. _Ó, a francba_. Ilyen lehet, mikor a pokolban égsz, ebben teljesen biztos volt, míg tartott a csók. 

\- Bakker, hát lángolsz – kapta el a fejét Taiga, mikor egy pillanatra kitisztult az agya. Az aggódás azonnal képes volt eltűntetni a vágy ködjét, mikor meglátta a másik kipirult arcát és kásásan csillogó szemeit. – Most már lázas is vagy!

\- Nem – Aomine meg akarta rázni a fejét, de nem igazán sikerült, mert túl tompa volt minden. – Az nem a megfázás miatt van, hercegnő. 

Taiga követte a másik pillantását, ahogy az lehajtotta a fejét, aztán gyorsan el is húzódott, hogy ne érjen hozzá. Daiki csak egy boxert viselt az alvós pólójával, így a méretes merevedése úgy látszott, mintha nem is lenne rajta semmi. 

\- Na, húzzál vissza az ágyba, és hűtsd le magad! – morogta Taiga, maga is égő képpel. 

\- Az nem fog menni egyedül, hercegnő, segítségre szorulok.

\- Ez nyilvánvaló, ezért én most megyek és szólok Kuriharának, hogy kezelésre szorulsz. 

Daiki el akarta kapni a másik kezét, ahogy az felállt előtte, de nem volt elég erő a karjában, meglepetten pillantott le rá, ahogy az a combjára hullott. Persze ez éppen elég volt rá, hogy Kagamit megállítsa, a srác aggódva lépett oda hozzá, majd addig noszogatta, míg az le nem feküdt végre. 

\- Te, idióta, és akkor még randizni akartál menni – dörmögte, ahogy betakarta a kék hajút. 

\- Azt most is akarok. Még ha nem is most megyünk – tette hozzá, mert már ő is belátta, hogy ez ma nem fog megtörténni. – De menni fogunk? 

\- Mondtam, amint meggyógyultál – forgatta meg a szemeit. – És még kávéra is bejöhetsz utána, hogy rám vethesd magad. 

\- Hogy csókolózhassunk. 

\- Igen. 

Nem bírta ki, hogy ne hajoljon rá a másik szájára ismét, pedig várható volt, hogy azzal csak azt éri el, Aomine megint átvegye az irányítást, és ne szakadjanak el egymástól, hosszú másodpercekig. _De hát!_ Az a tarkóját markoló kéz nem eresztette. Ő pedig nem akarta, hogy eleressze. 

\- El fogod kapni a megfázásomat, hercegnő – mormogta Daiki. 

\- Nem fogom, mert megfázást nem lehet elkapni, ez csak egy hülye, japán babona – felelte, aztán végre kiegyenesedett. – Megyek Kuriharáért. 

A kék hajú erre már nem mondott semmit, a szemei csukva voltak, de az izzadt arcán egy nagyon bugyuta mosoly ült. Mikor Taiga elsétált a tükör előtt az előszobában, rá kellett jönnie, hogy éppen olyan volt, mint ami a sajátja. 

Nekidőlt egy pillanatra az ajtónak, miután becsukta maga után, kellett pár pillanat, hogy lecsillapítsa a száguldó szívét. Persze csupán annyira akarta, hogy az agya még ne tudja elkezdeni kiabálni azt a sok hülyeséget, ami az ellen szólt, hogy Daiki és közte legyen bármi más, mint barátság. A homoszexualitás elleni érvek tűnhettek akármennyire erősnek korábban, jelenleg nem érződtek egy kicsit sem helyesnek. Miért mondana nemet valaminek, ami ennyire jó érzés? Miért mondana nemet az érzéseinek, mikor éppen olyanok voltak, mint bármikor máskor, ha _szerelmes_ lett? Mi volt a különbség? Miért lett volna az egyik rosszabb, mint a másik? 

Taiga nem talált választ ezekre a kérdésekre, pedig nagyon sokat gondolkodott a meccs utáni incidens óta. És ugyan sokszor előfordult, hogy nem jött rá magától dolgokra, most teljesen biztosan érezte, nem azért nincs helyes válasz, mert ő buta. A kérdések maguk helytelenek. _Jelentéktelenek._

Megjelent az arcán egy féloldalas vigyor. 

\- Mától azt hiszem, hivatalosan is leszaromszexuális vagyok – mormogta, aztán eliramodott a gyengélkedő felé. 

Daikinak gyógyszer kellett, hogy minél hamarabb meg tudjon gyógyulni, mert Taiga menni akart arra a következő randira. Mindennél jobban.


End file.
